Seeking Comfort
by Final Death
Summary: This is a Matsumoto x Hitsugaya fic with a twist. A little dark. Language, Lemon. Chapter 4 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Another fic I hope you enjoy it

**Another fic I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Seeking Comfort.**

The room was dead quiet as to people sat in there desks working threw paperwork. This was the tenth division office where one would usually find Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division busy filling out the never ending pile of paperwork and Rangiku Matsumoto, vice captain of the tenth division taking a nap on the couch, but not today. After the whole Aizen betrayal the main office of the tenth division had become very different, the once over stressed captain that would always be filling out paper work would now just sit in his chair looking at the forms in front of him staring blankly at them completely lost in thought. The vice captain Matsumoto would now just sit at her desk filling out as much paperwork as possible before going home the second her shift ended, this peculiar action was an clear indication in it's self that there was something wrong with her as she would usually go to the bar with her friends.

Her friends where starting to worry as Matsumoto had completely isolated herself off from the rest of the gang and barely even spoken with Nanoa who was her best friend. Some of the Captains where beginning to worry about Hitsugaya as he would appear at Captain meetings late and even look untidy, which was definitely not like him, Some of Matsumoto's friends and Captains had approached the two to suggest some time off, but both reclined politely. Both there situations where understood by most, but none knew what could be done to help and had soon decided to leave the two to work threw this time in there own way.

Matsumoto finished signing the last of her paperwork and was about to leave for the day. She looked over at her captain as he slowly worked threw his paperwork stopping every so often to look at nothing before continuing. It made Matsumoto wonder if he really had a right to be so fucked up; sure he had lost to Aizen and almost let Hinamori die and what if he thought he loved her it was one sided anyway it was nothing like the love she shared with Gin, she had lost him and might never see him again and he could always get Hinamori later after she got over Aizen, he was just being like the child was. Yet he was still her captain so she wouldn't bring it up.

"I'm done and will be leaving now," Matsumoto said as she closed the door to leave not even waiting for his reply.

Hitsugaya looked up from his desk as Matsumoto left, "Bitch" he said under his breath as he looked down he couldn't help, but wonder if she had the right to be so damn depressed, sure she lost Gin, the so called love of her life, but there was no way she truly loved him not a whore like there's no way she could ever truly love like he did, there was no way she understood how he felt he knew full well that Momo didn't love him, she had made it perfectly clear her heart was with Aizen the whole time, but that's what made it even harder on him he never got and never will get the love he had for her.

He got up and walked over to the couch and fell down on it looking at the ceiling he didn't have the energy to go home so he would just stay here again and try to sleep even though he knew he wouldn't.

The next day when Matsumoto walked in she saw her captain on the floor his body sprawled out on the floor, his captain's robe was dirty and crinkled he was in no shape to go too the captains meeting and she would have to send over a message of apology again, something she had to do a lot lately. She moved closer to him as a familiar scent caught her nose, sake, sake bottles littered the floor around him it would seem that he had found her secret stash. She shook her head as she made her way to her desk she saw her bottom draw was open and all her sake was gone, 'bastard' she thought as she realized he had drank it all how could, okay in truth she had given up drinking she hadn't drank so much as a drop since the betrayal, but still the little brat drank HER sake, couldn't he have just gone out and bought his own. She cleaned up the mess and threw him on the couch he was still passed out, but she could tell he was going to be sick in the morning she smiled slightly a she thought of him with his head over the toilet puking his lungs out. She giggled lightly before it turned into a full groan laugh.

"Geez Matsumoto can't you keep it down," Hitsugaya said getting up holding his head as he looked around and noticed the place was tidy. He got off the couch and walked over to his desk.

Matsumoto stared at him she was pissed he didn't even thank her for cleaning up and wasn't even sick or anything there was no way he had possibly drank before, maybe this hit him harder than she thought, but she was pissed and that meant she wanted a fight.

"Hey what's up with drinking all my booze?" Matsumoto shouted at him.

"I'll replace it." Was all he said and that pissed Matsumoto off even more. Without thinking she grabbed him and started shaking him violently.

"Don't fuck with me you childish midget!" Matsumoto shouted as she slapped him across the face. Hitsugaya fell to the floor and looked up and in a second delivered a hard upper cut to Matsumoto's chin, she flew backwards over the couch and hit the floor hard.

"I don't want to fight Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said getting up and dusting his clothes off.

"Well I do!" Matsumoto said as she charged towards him delivering a quick jabbed to Hitsugaya's lower abdomen. Hitsugaya fell to his knees and looked up at Matsumoto anger evident in his eyes. He quickly moved out of the way from the kick Matsumoto tried to deliver to his most valuable place. He got up and delivered a swift backhand to her breasts leaving a red mark above her heart.

Matsumoto swirled around and hit him threw the face making him stumble backward a bit before he delivered a hard kick to her stomach sending her backwards and threw her desk.

"Enough Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said as he turned around, but to his surprise Matsumoto's sword went straight threw his shoulder; he looked on in horror as his own blood slid down the length of her blade. He turned his head slowly to look at Matsumoto and saw pure rage and hate in her eyes. He was angry now he had gone easy and now she tried to kill him he was going to make her pay for this. He felt the sword moving backwards threw him and grabbed he pulled on it and Matsumoto fell forward and he quickly kneed her once again under the chin causing her to fall on her back when he turned around he pulled the sword out of his shoulder and threw it down on the floor and looked her dead in the eyes as he approached her.

"Don't ever try that again," he said before he walked past her she couldn't believe that he just walked away after she had just stabbed him. As he approached the door he turned around and said, "Next time I will kill you."

She looked on in horror as he left she knew he meant it and knew that he could. She had never in her life heard him speak like that and was afraid of her captain for the first time in her life. She got up and started cleaning up the mess they had just caused, she made her way threw the room moving all the things that they had moved back into place. When she was done she turned and saw her blood covered sword lying on the ground she broke down in tears as she picked the sword up and held it close as she curled up with it as her tears washed the blood away.

Hitsugaya was sitting in the woods looking down at the iced over lake in front of him he reached up and touched his wound it stung a little, but the pain was nothing compared to his heart the one person he thought he could trust his own vice-captain. He stood up and turned around straight into vice-captain Nanoa and almost fell back at not noticing her presence. He looked up at her and turned a little to the side to hide the wound on his shoulder, but was pulled back by Nanoa who looked at the wound sceptically.

"A hollow?" she asked.

Hitsugaya nodded and tried to walk past, but she pulled him back on his wound digging her nails into the wound, he winced and fell to one knee before turning and sending her a glare.

"That doesn't look like a hollow wound to me." Nanoa said pulling his captains robe off. Hitsugaya was shocked at first by her abrasive action but soon calmed down realizing that he was just letting his imagination grow out of hand and sat down. Nanoa ripped a piece of cloth off from the inside of her robe and used it to bandage up his wound. He looked at her quizzically for a second before he looked away and thanked with a slight nod.

"So what happened?" Nanoa asked knowing full well what had happened as she had spoken with Matsumoto earlier.

"Why tell you when you already know."

"That's why you're the child prodigy." Nanoa said as she nudges her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looked at him his eyes showing no emotion other than hurt.

"So you want to share." Nanoa asked looking away from him.

"No" Hitsugaya said coldly. Nanoa looked at him for a few seconds before she grabbed him and pulled him into her. Hitsugaya stiffened as he was pulled into the embrace, but relaxed after a few moments. On any other day the stubborn captain would not allow any emotional contact but today was no ordinary day.

"You know she feels terrible about it," Nanoa said running her fingers threw his hair messaging his sculpt softly. Hitsugaya didn't respond, but just dug his head into her chest, Nanoa was shocked when she felt a slight wetness seep threw her robes and onto her breasts, she had to fight to keep herself from crying at the broken sight of Hitsugaya, but knew he needed a shoulder no after all his heart was ripped to shreds by the two woman he trusts the most.

It had been almost an hour and they hadn't moved it was exactly what Hitsugaya was in complete comfort he loved the warm feeling of Nanoa under him and couldn't have been more thankful for comfort she had given him in his hour of need, He knew he needed to go and couldn't help, but wish this could last a little longer this feeling of someone caring was all he wanted and didn't want to let it go. He moved slightly and his head rubbed against her breasts giving him a slight blush so he waited a while and then got up. He looked up at her and she looked back at him showing a total new side of the other than either of them had seen before. Hitsugaya looked up at her and slowly raised his and she slowly lowered hers. They approached each other completely caught up in the moment to realize what exactly they where getting them selves into. All Hitsugaya could think of was the need for companionship and all Nanoa could think of was helping this lost boy and returning him to his old proud self.

There lips met with a heat of wanting from both while there hands quickly found each other as there lips pressed harder against each other. Hitsugaya was entranced by the warmth, softness and slight wetness her lips carried and had completing forgot about all his troubles in the time they spent together. Nanoa pulled back slightly and neither of them said anything as there lips bushed against each other briefly before there lips pressed against each other again, this kiss was more passionate than the one before and was overwhelming them both, Hitsugaya wanted this feeling he needed this feeling of security like nothing could hurt him…no one could hurt him. Nanoa leaned forward some more grabbing his hair and pulling him even more into herself, she was doing this to comfort him and if it was the only way she could help she would, she wouldn't admit it to anyone or even herself that deep down she wanted this on some level. They both knew where this was going, but neither wanted to stop this feeling of passion, lust and love.

Hitsugaya leaned forward pushing Nanoa onto her back as they broke the kiss the two looked at each other neither had said a word to each other in over an hour and Hitsugaya didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want too. He opened his mouth, but Nanoa just shook her head placing a finger on his mouth before removing her glasses, Hitsugaya looked in her eyes and got all the confirmation he needed. He leaned into another kiss this time with more wanting and lust behind it. They nipped and tucked at each other lips. Nanoa took control of the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth meeting no resistance as he accepted it into his mouth. Hitsugaya was once again lost in the feeling of her warm, soft and wet tongue against his was all it took for him to become fully aroused. Nanoa lead him in the kiss enjoying the feeling of his mouth as she explored every inch of it tasting while coaxing his mouth into her own. Hitsugaya didn't even notice his tongue being guided into her mouth and by the time he did he was to busy exploring and enjoying the taste of her mouth. He slowly slid his hand onto her breasts as he firmly gripped them, Nanoa moaned into his mouth at the feeling and Hitsugaya tried to pull away, but was stopped by the hand at the back of his head pulling him back into the kiss. Hitsugaya relaxed and felt Nanoa's hand grabbed his and led him back to her breasts as she squeezed her own breast with his hand, her other hand undid the binds holding her robes together letting them fall to her sides.

Her other hand went to Hitsugaya's pants and undid them releasing his robes which fell over the edges over her body. Hitsugaya's hands travelled to her sides and slowly travelled up before cupping her breasts and giving them another firm squeeze. Nanoa released his mouth and let him take a good look at her; she had a milky white creamy skin, a small feminine build and small perky breasts a real beauty. Nanoa watched as he scanned her body over she blushed slightly, but followed his lead as she looked him over; he was tanned and well built for his age, the blush on her face grew as he saw her looking him over. Hitsugaya's hand cupped her left breast up as he took her nipple in his mouth licking it gently before sucking on it eliciting a moan of pleasure out of Nanoa, he could feel her growing heart rate as he continued to suck on her nipple while his other hand started playing with her other breast.

Nanoa loved the feeling of him on her and could tell he was too if the raging hard on between her legs where any indication, she couldn't wait any longer, she gripped his manhood and started pumping up and down on it slowly. Hitsugaya groaned into her breasts at the feeling it was unbelievable yet he needed more, he looked up into her eyes and she was ready. Nanoa positioned him at her entrance after rubbing his manhood against her moist slit a few times, she let go of his throbbing erection and he pushed into her slowly. Nanoa could feel her lips being spread as he entered her, when he was completely inside off her she was surprised at his size he wasn't huge, but pretty big for his age at least and could easily satisfy any woman.

Hitsugaya looked up at Nanoa as she pulled him into another kiss, Hitsugaya kissed back with renewed lust as he gently slid out of her and back in, making her breasts bounce slightly. He was still kissing her when he felt her legs wrap around her waist and knew she was asking for him to go faster. He pulled out of her till just the tip of his penis was inside of her before pushing into her at a new faster pace earning a moan at each penetration.

Nanoa looked up into his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before his head founds it's way back to her breast, he nibbled lightly and flick it with his tongue as he played with her nipples while her own hands found there way to the back of his head and shoulder. She gripped tighter as he bite down a little harder on her nipple before massaging it with his tongue and lips. His thrusts where going deeper now and Nanoa knew she was close to her climax, but willed herself to go a little longer.

Hitsugaya felt her nails dig into his shoulder blade and knew they would leave a mark, the wound Nanoa had re-opened itself, but neither of them could care at this moments as they where experiencing utter bliss. Hitsugaya could feel his climax approaching, the slick, wet, soft warm feeling of Nanoa was too much for him and he knew ha couldn't hold on much longer. The thoughts had barely left his head as Nanoa's back arched and her head shot back as she moaned loudly at the amazing feeling of her own orgasm. Hitsugaya came instantly after Nanoa, the feeling of Nanoa's orgasm sent him over the edge, the feeling of her womanhood clamping down on his erection the pure heat emitted by her and her warm juices flowing around his member was just utterly amazing, he squirted up into her filling her up with his cum.

Nanoa was blushing madly breathing heavily after her orgasm it felt absolutely amazing, she looked at her partner his eyes showing nothing, but utter pleasure and happiness. Nanoa smiled as she looked up at him and he smiled back before lowering his head and kissing her again. They kissed each other with so much passion that anyone that saw them would believe they had been lovers for years. There tongues played around with each other as they shared dominance. Nanoa broke the kiss and spoke for the first time in over two hours.

"I think we should get back" her voice was filled with love and happiness and Hitsugaya for the first time could smile truly as he looked down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her again and they both got so lost in the kiss that they forgot the fact that they had to get back before people started to look for them. Hitsugaya broke the kiss and looked Nanoa in the eyes.

Nanoa could feel him grow hard inside her again and smiled back at him before resuming the kiss of earlier, Hitsugaya gave her breasts a tight squeeze and she squealed softly before flipping him over and slowly bobbing up and down.

"Maybe not yet" she said leaning down and kissing him softly from his mouth down to is collarbone. Hitsugaya gripped her thighs and started thrusting up into her before he replied.

"They can survive a little longer with out us." Kissing down the side of her neck and licking all the way down to her breasts where he once again found her beautiful pink nipples.

**(Later that evening)**

Hitsugaya walked into his office, it was dark and silent. He walked in and closed the door he fell down on the couch looking up at the ceiling like he had done so many times before. He thought about the events that had taken place earlier and smiled internally, he was finally able to forget all the troubles of the other recent events. An image of her form in front of him, he knew it meant nothing and was a one time thing, but he would always remember it and always be thankful to her for it. He was lost in and didn't notice that someone had blocked his view of the ceiling. His eyes focused and he saw that Matsumoto's face was directly over his own, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath to calm himself, but it had the opposite effect as his chest pressed against her huge breasts.

Hitsugaya had to fight hard to keep a certain part of him from making its presence known as the earlier activities and Matsumoto's breasts on his chest was making him a little horny all over again. He knows he had promised Nanoa that he would forgive Matsumoto, but that now seemed much harder than he thought and the way Matsumoto was looking at him was enough to piss him off all over again.

Matsumoto couldn't believe what she was seeing he looked like he got smashed and started a bar fight, his hair was all messy and his clothes where creased even worse than when she had found him on the floor passed out…had he been drinking again? Was it her fault she already felt guilty about the stab, but honestly she didn't know what had gotten into her she totally lost it. She had spoken with Nanoa about it and she said she would talk to him, but that had been hours ago and Matsumoto hadn't seen any of them since.

"I'm sorry" was all Matsumoto could manage at the moment and Hitsugaya would normally have even heard yet it was so dead quiet in the room that he heard it as clear as daylight. He opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eyes and could tell that she was sincere. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come he couldn't say he was sorry he was betrayed by the one person he thought he could always trust.

Matsumoto was watching she knew any normal person would not have been able to forgive something like that, but she couldn't help but hope that he would. In her whole career as his vice-captain she had never done anything before that he hadn't forgiven, but this wasn't sleeping on the job or drinking sake out of her tea mug this was something unforgivable. Hitsugaya sat up a bit as he grabbed Matsumoto by the arms and pulled her closer. They where so close that there noses were touching, they could feel each others breaths on there lips. In any other moment Matsumoto would tease him about wanting her gorgeous figure, but this wasn't the time and she could tell that he was serious by the expression on his face.

"You know you have no right to ask for forgiveness." Hitsugaya said as her stroked a straw hair out of her face, the gesture was one of intimacy and Matsumoto knew what that kind usually meant when in such a situation, but surely her captain wouldn't be thinking such things.

"This last time, Matsumoto I'll forgive…no it's more like I had already forgiven you when I let you live." He put his forehead against hers and narrowed the space between there lips. He stopped just in front of her mouth, Matsumoto flinch slightly as he stopped she wanted his lips Gins lips, but Matsumoto was a good actress she could easily pretend she was with the man she longed for the one she loved. Hitsugaya moved back and was about to get up when a hand lightly tugged at his shirt he looked down at Matsumoto and she looked back at him, there was a long pause where neither spoke before Matsumoto opened her mouth.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked as she pulled him down to the couch and on top of herself. She looked at him for a moment and felt guilty for what she was about to do, but she wanted him she wanted Gin so badly.

"Please be my Gin?" Matsumoto asked causing Hitsugaya to pause for a second before he lowered his head to her mouth pressing lightly against it. It wasn't the same as with Nanoa it was different it wasn't loved filled or full of protection it was filled with pure disgust and lust nothing like what he thought a kiss with Matsumoto would feel like. He pressed harder and forced his tongue into her mouth immediately probing at her tongue giving her no time to enjoy the feeling before he removed his tongue and broke the kiss. He pulled away from her lifting himself up high above her moving her legs apart with his knees before grinding against her the friction from the material caused a intense heat to build in there lower regions. Hitsugaya groped at her breast giving them it a tight hard squeeze applying more pressure to it causing Matsumoto to moan loudly, and then he stopped everything.

"No Matsumoto," He looked her in the eyes and got up straightening his robes before turning to leave.

Matsumoto was shocked, angry and even a little hurt he had toyed with her and then left her alone to willow in misery. She watched him as he left waiting for him to be completely gone before she broke down in tears again. Another man in her life had left her. She wasn't going to let him torture her like she let Gin do before he left, she would hurt him first and prevent him from causing her any pain. She got up and walked to her desk and picked up her sword and left.

Hitsugaya was laying in his bed thinking about his day, he had drank to much the night before and had a huge headache the following morning only to wake up to Matsumoto shouting at him, this some how led to a fight between them where he got stabbed threw the shoulder. Then later that day he was in the forest thinking and was found by Nanoa, Matsumoto's best who bandage him up and help him find some form of happiness. Then he returned to his office to be confronted by Matsumoto in a different way than before.

"What a day." He said to himself as he turned around and fell to sleep.

Matsumoto looked at the sleeping captain in front of her the thoughts of earlier running threw her head of him groping her and kissing her in the way he did and then leaving her alone, being left alone again was to much for her to bare. She lifted her sword and stabbed down into him; she looked down and saw that she missed. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as the sword cut slightly across his chest a little trail of blood trickled down his side it wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to make him blood.

The sword lifted and came down again, Hitsugaya quickly dodged and hit the blade out of her hand grabbing her over and throwing her onto the bed and moving onto of her with her own sword against her throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Hitsugaya shouted in her face pushing the sword tighter to her neck.

Matsumoto was done right crying now and the image shocked Hitsugaya, but he needed to be calm down, this woman that was openly shedding tears before him had tried to kill him twice in one day.

"Y-you left me just like h-he did," Matsumoto wept silently. Hitsugaya watched on as the tears rolled down her face and thought that he was the cause and felt bad about it. He threw the sword down again and embraced Matsumoto pulling her into him tightly as she wept into his naked chest. Hitsugaya cradled her head into his chest and ran her fingers threw her hair took in a deep breath of her scent loving the smell.

Matsumoto's hand found it's way to his chest as she rubbed his chest gently.

"Please captain help me forget about him, just for tonight." She pleaded as she looked up at him placing a soft kiss to his lips. Hitsugaya looked down at her and nodded slightly before returning the kiss and moving over her.

He pulled her robes off quickly revealing Matsumoto's naked body, Matsumoto raised her arms up over her breasts to cover them from his gaze, but he forced them open causing them to jiggle slightly as his mouth took her nipple in it pulling it, stretching it out before letting it go causing her breasts to jiggle even more. Matsumoto was shocked by his abrasiveness, but enjoying the way he played with them. Hitsugaya loved her breasts they where much bigger than Nanoa's and her nipples where a light shade of red other than Nanoa's rosy pink ones. He took her breasts and pushed them against each other bringing her nipples together and sucking on both of them roughly while he flicked her nipples with his tongue.

He stopped and removed his pants and took of the rest of her clothes so that all she was wearing was a small pink G-string. He moved over her and slid her G-string down and of her legs, he looked up at her clean shaven womanhood. He pushed her legs apart and licked up her legs to her inner thigh before he stopped, he stroked her glistening wet cunt with his middle finger. He lowered his head and licked and at her slit enjoying the taste of her wet slit, his finger lowered along her slit till it reach her entrance he pushed into her fast and hard, causing her bountiful breasts to bounce again, she grabbed her breasts with her own hands to steady herself as he was now ramming two fingers into her moist hole.

Matsumoto was breathing heavily from all the pumping, licking, sucking and nibbling he did to her lower half. He played with her clit expertly messaging it; she couldn't take it anymore and came as he pumped one last time into her very hard while biting down on her clit. She jerked slightly as her cum poured onto his fingers, he removed them and slid the tips of his fingers up her stomach between her breasts up her neck and shoved them in to her mouth letting her suck off all her own juices before he removed his fingers and kissed her tasting her in her own mouth. They kissed passionately playing with each others tongues there spit mixing with her cum turning into a slick delicious liquid.

"You taste good Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said as he smirked evilly before taking another nipple into her mouth while squeezing her huge breasts again. Matsumoto's mind was in turmoil she wanted him so bad, but knew this was wrong she was using him for her own selfish needs. The thoughts had barely left her mind as she felt his erection pressed against her entrance, she had seen it earlier and was surprised by its size, for his age he was pretty big. She braced herself for the feeling of being penetrated, sure she liked to flirt with guys, but she wasn't a slut she had only been with one other guy…Gin and that had been a long time ago. She watch him closely the feeling of his erection pressing against her slit rubbing up and down gently, he pushed his head in and looked at Matsumoto before thrusting into her completely, he didn't even wait for her to settle herself before he began thrusting hard.

Matsumoto had to take hold of her breasts again to stop them from bouncing up and down, but her hands where taken away by Hitsugaya. He held her hands down as he continued to ram into her going a little deeper with each thrust, Matsumoto couldn't hold herself in any more and came violently, her whole body was shaking and her hips where shaking her breasts where moving up and down fast as she tried to regain her breath. Hitsugaya took the bottom of her thighs and pushed her legs higher up to get better access to her as he started thrusting into her faster than before.

Matsumoto was at a loss for words at how a virgin like her captain could be so good and able to out last herself it wasn't like he had, had sex before. Her thoughts stopped for a second contemplating whether he was a virgin or not, but soon gave up on that thought as he hit her g-spot. She screamed out in pleasure as he started thrusting into her even harder, her breasts and legs where bouncing violently at the sheer force of his thrust. He continued thrusting into her faster and faster with a little more power each time grunting louder and louder after each thrust he was close and they both knew it.

Suddenly Hitsugaya stopped and Matsumoto looked at him quizzically before he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach, he then lifted her hips and re-entered her wet womanhood, he slid in effortlessly. This was something new to Matsumoto and she felt the heat grow in her lower abdomen. Hitsugaya bent down and kissed her shoulder as his one hand found his way and grabbed her breasts pinching her nipple hard while his other gave her clit the same treatment,

Matsumoto was screaming loudly as he continued thrusting into her, she knew she was going to cum again, but desperately wanted Hitsugaya to cum first. She was just about to cum when she felt him bite into her shoulder causing her to moan again as he came into her coating her inner walls with his hot sticky cum, Matsumoto arched back up into her and came. After they both calmed down the room became silent the only thing to be heard was the light splat of there combined juices hitting the maters before they collapsed to the bed both breathing heavily yet silently. Hitsugaya pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Matsumoto looked over at him and mouthed a thank you before slipping of to a peaceful slumber. Hitsugaya looked at her and then turned away from her and onto his side as he to fell asleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it this story is only going to be about 3 chapters long, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review it makes me feel good and when I feel good I type more stories.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is up

**The second chapter is up!**** It has been brought to my attention that in the previous chapter I spelt Nanao's name wrong and I'd like to apologise for that. If in the future I have made any mistakes like that please bring it to my attention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**A complicated relationship.**

It had been thirteen days since the first time Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had been together and things at the Tenth Division had returned to normal. Matsumoto had returned to sleeping on the couch during the day and much to there friends delight returned to drinking them under the table. Hitsugaya had also changed back to his normal grumpy, stubborn self and everyone one was glad to see he once again took pride in his appearance. Above the surface everything had returned to normal and everyone was once again happy. Yes that's what life was like above the surface, but under the surface things where different much different.

The only major difference that was noticed by the rest of the shinigami was that Hitsugaya was spending a lot more time with the vice-captain of the eighth division Nanao and that Nanao was spending way less time with her assumed best friend Matsumoto than usual, only really speaking with her at the vice-captains meeting, but no one said anything as they knew they would surely be killed by one of the two. They didn't know why this was and therefore couldn't understand why, but for the three people involved it made perfect sense or so they thought.

"What should I do?" Hitsugaya asked Nanao as he looked up to her from his place on her lap. He was lying on the ground while she sat up firmly against a tree, he had his head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. They where in the same spot that this whole 'friendship' had began. They had always returned to this spot when they needed to be alone, but never followed threw on any of there previous actions.

"I don't know it all depends on how you feel about it." Nanao said looking down at him. She had started developing feelings for him and would cherish these moments they would spent with each other.

"It's so confusing." Hitsugaya said again grabbing her free hand and entwining there fingers together. If anyone had to ever see the things they did to each other they would immediately think the pair where lovers. The way they touched each other, spoke with each other and looked at each other where all clear indications that they felt something for the other, other than friendship.

"Then why do you continue?" Nanao asked looking away from him. Nanao had found out about the whole ordeal, between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. It came as a shock to her at first, but over time accepted it for what it was or what it was becoming. She always knew that Matsumoto had special feelings towards her captain, but never in a sexual nature.

"She needs me." Was Hitsugaya's short response to her question. Nanao said nothing about it she just pulled him into a hug. Hitsugaya hugged back and got lost in the gentle embrace she offered him. They stayed like that for hours neither saying a word just holding each other.

**(Back at the office)**

"Where is he!" Matsumoto said angrily slamming her hand into her desk. She knew he had gone out with Nanao and it pissed her that they had the kind of relationship she wanted. Her mind ran threw images of the stoic pair, 'they can't be having much fun, I mean seriously this my Captain and Nanao, there most likely filling out hard complicated paperwork of some kind' Matsumoto thought to herself as she plopped down on the couch ready to take a nap. 'At least I get him in bed' Matsumoto thought before falling asleep.

Matsumoto woke a few hours later to an empty office she looked around again to make sure she didn't miss him.

"What the hell! I can't believe he hasn't returned yet." Matsumoto was livid . She couldn't believe her workaholic Captain had spent the whole day out. She decided to look for her Captain and give him a piece of her mind when she found him. She got up and stormed out of the office ready to kill anyone who stood in her way. She made her way to the only place she thought he would stay at for so long, Hinamori vice-captain of the fifth division and love of Hitsugaya's life. She always disliked Hinamori for the obvious fact that she would always come before her in Hitsugaya's life, but felt guilty as she knew he would always come second in her life as Gin held first place.

She had arrived at the Forth Division and was surprised to find out that Hitsugaya hadn't been around to visit Hinamori in over a week, every since that day. Matsumoto smiled inwardly she loved the fact that he was neglecting Hinamori over her. Matsumoto thought briefly as she walked to Hitsugaya's room about how there relationship had grown and was slightly depressed that there relationship had turned out to be only…sexual and not more, but shrugged it of she didn't want a real relationship with him anyway…right?

When she arrived at his apartment she heard muffled moans and screams coming from inside, at first she thought he was crying, but when she opened the door to the thick scent of sex that entered her nose she began to worry. Her mind was racing there's no way he would be with her…would he? Matsumoto couldn't move she was too afraid that her fears could come true the moment she entered his room. She closed her eyes and listened carefully to the sounds coming from the room, but this only help her to confirm her fears of what was going on behind that door.

She approached the door quicker and the noises only grew louder, she felt sick, how could he do this to her. She slowly opened the door and found Nanao and Hitsugaya together in bed…naked. She fell to her knees and let out a loud scream, stopping Nanao and Hitsugaya in the middle of there activity, they immediately looked over at her and begun grinning evilly. Matsumoto saw them continue moving even faster and more violently than before and wanted leave, but found herself tied down and unable to move. She tried to close her eyes, but they wouldn't obey her wishes and instead forced her to watch the two of them grinding into each other moaning loudly as they released into each other.

Matsumoto was crying heavily as she watched them, it was the worst feeling she had ever experienced in her life and it killed her inside.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya screamed at her.

"Leave me alone you traitor" Matsumoto screamed at him.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya screamed again this time even louder.

"Nooo! Why did you betray me like that!" Matsumoto screamed as she looked up at the two. They where grinning madly as they started to morph into ugly demented hollows, Matsumoto gasped slightly before screaming out at the top of her voice.

Slap.

Matsumoto shot up from her place hitting Hitsugaya in the chin with her head, effectively hitting him to the ground. She looked down at him and then around the room to make sure that everything was in place. She sighed realising that it had all been a nightmare. Hitsugaya got up and dusted himself off before giving Matsumoto a stern glare.

"What the hell have I told you about sleeping on the job" Hitsugaya said while crossing his arms over his chest. Matsumoto was about to say something, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in her jaw as she tried to speak. Her hand found its way to her cheek caressing it gently as she gave him a hurt and vulnerable look. Hitsugaya could swear she was doing it on purpose to make her feel guilty for slapping her, but what else could he have done to wake her, he did try shouting, but that didn't work and seeing as he never had a bucket of ice cold water near by he did the next best thing.

"Sorry." Was all he said as he turned away from her. She jumped up and grabbed him, pressing her bountiful breasts against his back before pulling him back onto the couch with her.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked trying to rid himself of the thoughts plaguing him about where he was situated.

"Toshiro you wouldn't be with Nanao, like this would you." She asked softly.

"You know we've become closer since that day." Hitsugaya said into her bountiful breasts.

"No I mean…you wouldn't…sleep with her, would you?" Matsumoto asked blushing slightly. Hitsugaya eyes shot open, had she found out? No that was impossible there just was no way, he never told her and Nanao swore to say nothing about it.

"No" was his short response to her question. Matsumoto smiled widely at the thought of knowing she was his and his alone at least in this sense.

"You wont leave me will you?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment and knew she was starting to worry as he felt the shiver that ran threw her body from the anticipation of having to wait, "No Matsumoto I'll never leave you" he replied nuzzling himself into her huge breasts.

Matsumoto was so happy that ha would never abandon her or betray her like Gin had and her heart warmed as she thought of a life with him, Matsumoto was in love and wasn't afraid of it anymore. She looked down at the sleeping form of her captain on top of her body, she knew he had given no other woman that privilege, but couldn't help but wonder if her nightmare held any truth. She felt him move as his hand grabbed onto her left breasts, squeezing it as if his life depended on it. She smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"I think I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said smiling before fading into the peaceful abyss of sleep.

**(Next morning)**

Hitsugaya awoke to find himself totally trapped. He couldn't move and there was no way he could escape without waking Matsumoto, but he needed to get free he had a Captains meeting an hour or so and had to start getting ready. He tried to get away, but the more he moved the more he felt his face move into Matsumoto's chest as her death grip continued to tighten. He was starting to loose grip on reality as he ran low on oxygen and knew there was only one way to wake her, without pissing her off…okay she would still be pissed, but he could make it up to her later.

His hand rise until it was above her breast as he started to slowly message it causing Matsumoto to moan lightly in her sleep. He moved her robe out of the way and took her nipple in his mouth while slowly sucking and nibbling it. Her nipple immediately went hard and she started stir, Hitsugaya knew she was almost awake and bit down hard on her nipple earning a loud gasp from Matsumoto as her eyes shot open. He quickly started to message the aching flesh with his tongue earning yet another gasp from her as her hands found there way to his head, running her fingers threw his silver white hair.

"Hmmm…why can't you wake me like this every morning" Matsumoto moaned as he continued his activities.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "I don't have captains meetings every morning and I'm not trapped under you either."

Hitsugaya got up and left a wanting Matsumoto on the couch alone as he made his way out of the office.

Matsumoto shot up and made herself respectable before shouting at Hitsugaya, "Don't get a girl all worked up and leave her alone!"

She knew he couldn't hear her and it made her even more infuriated.

**(At captains meeting)**

Hitsugaya stood there lost in thought s he listened to the general commander babble on about something to do with Aizen. Hitsugaya had lost total interest in the whole Aizen ordeal and the fact that, that's all they talk about at these meeting these days pissed him of, but out of respect he didn't say anything. He had to many other things to worry about now anyway so he had no time to listen to the same old thing over and over again.

He thought about all the things that had happened recently, there was the day Matsumoto tried to take his life so he left to go wallow in self pity alone in the forest, but was interrupted by Nanao. At first he was just going to ignore her and walk away, but she surprised him by grabbing his arm the one that Matsumoto had wounded, at first she just bandaged up his arm and they talked for a bit, but then she let him use her as a shoulder to cry on…then things just escalated. He didn't mean for anything to happen, but it did and there was nothing he could do to change it.

That night when he returned to his office he took advantage of Matsumoto's sorrow over Gin and guilt over hurting him to get his revenge and hurt her like she hurt him. It had nothing to do with the stab wound that he had experienced countless times and he was used to the pain, but the wound in his heart cut deep and he felt anger like he had only felt once before. So he hurt her in the worst kind of way and paid dearly for it the same night as she attempted to take his life yet again. What happened next, that's what has thrown him into such turmoil.

He slept with her, but that wasn't the problem no the problem occurred when he realised how he felt, he had felt some sort of happiness, not like the kind with Nanao, but the other kind when the one wish you've always had finally comes true. He didn't understand there was no way he was in love with her…was he?

Then over the next two weeks his relationship with Nanao grew, he felt something towards her. At first he thought it was love, but now he knew there could never be anything between them and they had both accepted it and rather became good friends. They shared everything with each other, told each other there deepest secrets and never lied to the other, there was just this unspoken absolute trust and love that they shared that couldn't be replaced by anyone.

Hitsugaya thoughts ran to this mornings affairs and Matsumoto's reaction to what he was doing when she awoke, she actually enjoyed it and he had heard what she had screamed when left. This thought caused him to laugh out loud without realising it.

The room grew silent as Hitsugaya drew everyone's attention. Hitsugaya lifted his head and looked at all the captains as they stared at him, he felt like a complete fool.

"I apologise, I'm feeling a little off today, forgive my interruption, you may continue," Hitsugaya stammered out trying as best he could to hide his shame.

"Right kid wat eva ya say, that sounded like a laugh to me!" Zaraki said loudly letting out a wicked laugh after he was done talking.

"Enough!" General Yamamoto said bringing complete silence back to the room.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief as the general continued his speech. The meeting dragged on for what felt like hours of gibberish to our young captain as his thoughts returned to one Matsumoto and what she was doing right about now.

'Most probably slacking off at the office or out drinking with her friends. I really don't know what I see in that woman.' Hitsugaya said as another smirk appeared on his face.

**(With Matsumoto)**

"Arggh how long is this meeting going to drag on for, I can't wait any longer!" Matsumoto moaned as she turned around in his bed. She had gone threw all the trouble of setting up a romantic get together for the two of them, but now she was loosing interest he was taking way to long captain meetings never dragged on this long.

**(With Hitsugaya)**

The meeting was finally over and Hitsugaya was ready to leave and go back to his office when he heard someone call out to him. It was the eighth division captain Kyouraki Shunsui. Hitsugaya turned and didn't bother hiding his irritation as to been called back.

"Sorry to bother you I just wanted to know if you knew what is wrong with Nanao?" He asked. Hitsugaya gave a confused look as he thought about the last time he had seen her she looked fine to him and she didn't mention anything wrong so he didn't know how to react.

"No sorry she appeared fine the last time I saw her." Hitsugaya said trying to stay as unattached as possible, "Why"

"Nothing really she didn't come in this morning and I was informed that she had taken a day of. It would appear she is sick as she visited the fourth division today, so when I heard you where feeling sick yourself, I thought you might know something." Hitsugaya was panicking now he had lied about feeling sick he felt fine really he had just needed an excuse for daydreaming in the meeting.

"Sorry I know nothing about it . Now if you would excuse me I've got something I need to do." Hitsugaya said before walking off.

"That was odd." Shunsui said before walking off.

Hitsugaya had made it back to his apartment and headed straight for the shower he hadn't taken one since the previous day. He walked straight passed his room and didn't even notice the half naked Matsumoto lying there on his bed patiently waiting for him to get home. He took off his clothes and climbed into the shower putting the water full blast on hot. Usually he would take a cold shower, but he felt stressed about a lot of things and needed to sweat it all out.

The water was running down his body turning it a light shade of pink as he once again got lost in his thoughts. Matsumoto was standing in the bathrooms doorway watching him as he just stood there, she licked her lips as she saw the little droplets of water falling from his hair, the water ran down his body toning every muscle. He looked like a god small yet powerful with his silvery white hair clingy loosely to the sides of his face and lower neck. Matsumoto had never seen her captain look like this even the night they mad love she never really took in his form as her mind was not functioning at full capability. She inched closer forgetting all previous anger as she slowly slipped out of her sexy gown and into the shower. Luckily for her it was a fairly big shower so she got in with out him noticing. She moved and pressed her chest against him causing him to stiffen for a second before relaxing again.

"I've been waiting all day for you Shiro-kun" Matsumoto said with enough courage to use the nickname he only allowed Hinamori to use. Her hands moved to his shoulders and then a little lower to his chest pulling him into a hug from behind.

"The meeting ran late," was all Hitsugaya said before turning his head and taking her lips in his. He kissed her for a second before stopping he turned his head back towards the wall confusing Matsumoto for a second.

"I can't do this," was all Hitsugaya said softly.

"What! Why?" Matsumoto said immediately removing herself from him and backing away into the other side of the shower.

"Why? I'll tell you why. You're no replacement to me! You're someone I care for deeply and I-I might…" He trailed off looking away; he had taken a step forward with each sentence and was only one step away from her now. Matsumoto knew exactly what he was saying she had used him to fill the gap Gin left, but now, now she knew she loved him and wasn't afraid to tell him.

"You're no replacement to me either Shiro-kun… I love you." Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya's head shot up and got pulled straight into a kiss from Matsumoto, but this kiss this kiss was one filled with love and understanding.

"I love you Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said as his eyes started to water up a little, Matsumoto for the first time truly understood how he felt about her. There kiss intensified as they took in each others feelings of love. It was as if everything had vanished from there life good or bad it didn't matter at this point as they where absorbed into each others beings.

Matsumoto could feel how desperately he wanted her how desperately he wanted to make love to her for the very first time; yes this would be there first time as the other had been pure unadulterated lust filled sex. Hitsugaya moved and pressed her up against cold wall causing her to arch which in turn caused her breasts to bounce up. Hitsugaya grabbed one gently as he continued to kiss her with even more passion than before. Matsumoto moaned as his hand continued to play with her breasts pushing them up and then pinching her nipples ever so slightly. He knew exactly how to pleasure which meant he had listened to her 'How to pleasure a woman' lectures she used to give him just to piss him off enough that he would chase her out of the office and away from the never ending amounts of paperwork. He stopped kissing her and lowered his mouth to her breast licking around the bountiful flesh before circling her nipple. She couldn't wait any longer and pushed his down onto her breast covering her nipple with his mouth.

Matsumoto gasped as he toyed with her nipple licking, flicking, nibble, biting and messaging it while his other hand was hard at work giving her other nipple similar treatment as it pulled, pushed, stretched, pinched and tweaked it just enough to give maximum pleasure and minimum pain. It was all too much for Matsumoto and she could feel her knees giving in to the pleasure he provided her. Hitsugaya pulled away from her breast and gave another loving kiss before his lowered passed her breasts and down to her stomach. Matsumoto could only see the back of his head and back due to her enormous breasts, but could feel his tongue lower to its destination.

Hitsugaya's tongue slowly licked up her womanhood enjoying the taste that was pure Matsumoto. Matsumoto hips jerked forward and her back arched up as Hitsugaya continued to slowly lick her slit while circling her entrance with his tongue. Matsumoto moaned louder and gripped is head pulling him into her, she wanted him and wanted him now. Hitsugaya knew what she wanted and pushed one finger into her entrance as he licked up and down her folds with his tongue. Matsumoto was breathing heavily now as Hitsugaya slowly pumped into her. Hitsugaya gave Matsumoto one long sensual lick before he inserted another finger into her. Matsumoto gasped and placed her hands against the wall to support herself from falling at the sensual feeling, but lost all coherent thought when Hitsugaya's tongue found her clit and started suckling it gently sending an all new feeling through her body.

Hitsugaya slowly removed his fingers from Matsumoto's womanhood and slid them up her body leaving a trail of cum from her womanhood to her chin before inserting his fingers into her mouth. Matsumoto sucked on his fingers never before tasting herself. When he removed his fingers, she whimpered at the loss of his fingers, but moaned as he kissed her again tasting all of her while there tongues played with one another. Hitsugaya pulled away from the kiss and kissed her chin before lowering and licking up the line of cum that returned him too her dripping wet pussy.

His tongue ran over her slit once more before he slid his tongue into her. Matsumoto lost control of her own body and almost fell, but was caught by Hitsugaya and held in place. Hitsugaya's tongue flicked around inside of her earning a loud scream from Matsumoto. Hitsugaya's hand slowly rubbed up and down her slit before he played and pinched her clit while pumping his tongue in and out of her. Matsumoto screamed at the top of her lungs as she gripped his head while cumming straight into Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya was surprised by it, but lapped up her juices non the less loving her taste so much that he started sucking her entrance and moaning in pleasure. The vibrations that where sent threw her body only extended a mad her orgasm even more intense.

When she came down from her orgasmic high she wads breathing heavily as she saw Hitsugaya cleaning her womanhood. Hitsugaya rouse and kissed her before wrapping her legs around his waist and caring her to his bed. When he arrived he was surprised to see his bed covered in petals and candles that had melted all the way where scattered around the room giving of a wonderful romantic atmosphere. Hitsugaya looked confused until he looked around and saw Matsumoto blush a deep shade of red.

"Is this for me?" Hitsugaya asked as he laid her down on his bed with a smile on his face. Matsumoto eyes looked away as she nodded slightly; Hitsugaya smiled knowing that he had managed to embarrass her like this.

"I love you," Matsumoto said before pulling him for a kiss.

"I love you too, Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said as he entered her slowly and lovingly. Matsumoto moaned into his mouth as he inched inside of her.

Hitsugaya pulled back a little and thrusted into her pushing himself all the way to the back of her moist wet pussy, Matsumoto arched her back in pleasure at the feeling of been penetrated by the one person she truly loves. Hitsugaya's finger rubbed her cheek as he slowly sensually kissed her showing her all of his feelings for her.

Matsumoto's nails dug into his back as he started moving faster inside of her, this feeling of love filled passion unlike that of her previous lover…Gin, he had always been rough. He just used her for his own benefit and then left her alone when he was done, but she loved him and when he did show compassion and love Matsumoto completely forgot about any pain he had ever caused her. Everything about Hitsugaya was different he was kind, gentle and took her own feelings and pleasure into account, but not the first time, no the first time he had, had sex with her it was violent and rough, there was no love no emotion and it killed Matsumoto to know that she had missed out on this love.

Matsumoto was pulled from her thoughts when Hitsugaya stopped thrusting into her and looked at her quizzically for a second.

"Is everything okay?" Hitsugaya asked the worry evident on his face.

"No-no nothings wrong, it's perfect to perfect." Matsumoto said pulling him into another kiss as she began moving her hips into him, grinding into him slowly and seductively.

"Please make love to me Shiro-kun," Matsumoto pleaded.

"I really love you Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said moving in her again, with more force and determination than before. He was moving into so hard that her breasts started bouncing once again; Matsumoto was at a loss of words and was just enjoying the feeling of being loved. Hitsugaya gave her a chaste kiss before moving down and kissing her chest before sucking on her nipple and groping her other breast with his free hand. Matsumoto was almost at her limit, but wanted to cum with him. She flipped them over before she started to bounce up and down on him earning a gasp from Hitsugaya.

"Cum with me Shiro-kun!" Matsumoto screamed. Hitsugaya sat up and took her nipple in his mouth while his hand lowered to her clit and started messaging it.

"I-I'm c-cumming." Hitsugaya moaned as his hips started to jerk slightly. Matsumoto arched back as she came clamping down on his member causing him to cum with her. They came together experiencing utter bliss as there juices mixed together and there bodies moulded as every inch touched the other as if there souls were attempting to form into one.

"I love you Shiro-kun" Matsumoto said as she fell down to the bed pulling him with her.

"I love you too." Hitsugaya said closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep. Matsumoto looked at him and smiled before pushing herself into him and following him into dreamland.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open at the banging sound coming from his living room. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it just as another knock was about to be made. Nanao's fist made contact with his head and Hitsugaya gave her a stern look.

"What is it? You look upset." Hitsugaya said looking at her tear stained face and red eyes. "Did something bad happen?" He asked not giving her time to respond to the first question. Nanao shook her head and broke down crying.

Hitsugaya took her and held her tightly as she wept into him. "No nothing…bad…h-happened, something…g-good h-happened," Nanao said between tears. Hitsugaya led her to the couch and grabbed her forcing her to look into his eye.

"What happened?" He asked her again.

"I'm pregnant… with your child." Nanao said looking down again.

Hitsugaya was shocked by the news and didn't know how to respond, Nanao had told him she had always wanted children, and now she would and it would be his. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sounds of tea cups braking.

Nanao and Hitsugaya turned and looked at the shocked expression on Matsumoto's face and knew she had heard everything.

**A/N: Well there you go!**

**Hope you liked the second chapter. I thought it came out a bit weird, but tell what you think. I know this is in the Hitsugaya and Matsumoto category, but I really like Nanao and Hitsugaya (don't ask why) and don't know if I should make them the main pairing. Don't get me wrong HitsuMatsu is still my favourite and there will be a lot more of them, but for this fic I can't decide so I want you to choose,**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter

**New chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Discussion **

"Matsu-moto…" mumbled Hitsugaya as he lay down silently on his desk. He had come in early to the office to prepare himself for the hard discussion that he knew he would be having with Matsumoto after all the events that had happened the night before.

Hitsugaya's mind started too wonder to the night before and how his whole life change with in the few seconds it had taken Nanao to tell him about the child…his child. He was so shocked by the news that he didn't even try to chase after Matsumoto when she shunpoed out of the room. He had staid up late that night talking to Nanao about the child and what they where going to do about it. Nanao was set on keeping it, not that he wanted to get rid of it or anything, but right now a child would only make his already complicated life even more complicated. They both decided that they would wait off on telling anyone before Hitsugaya had spoken with Matsumoto, but she hadn't come in yet.

Hitsugaya was used to Matsumoto coming in late alright, but she had never been this late before in her whole career as a vice-captain. He sighed and closed his eyes while resting on his arms he had done what he had promised never to do…he betrayed her.

Hitsugaya felt his eyes grow heavy and even though he tried to fight it he was overcome by sleep.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou….Hitsugaya-taichou, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

Hitsugaya almost fell over when the voice that had been echoing in his head finally woke him from his peaceful slumber. Hitsugaya looked up into the big brown eyes of his third seat. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed before clearing his throat and motioning for her to continue.

She smiled broadly and giggled a little before continuing, "Taichou you have a summons from the General Commander."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows furrowed in obvious annoyance, but nodded and got up from his desk. He looked over at Matsumoto's empty desk and his eyes softened once he realised she wasn't there.

"Matsumoto-san hasn't come in yet." The girl said softly answering his unasked question. He looked at her and nodded before disappearing from her sight.

Hitsugaya barged into his office startling his third seated officer so much that she fell back over her chair. She had stayed behind to complete the overflowing amount of paperwork that was still on Matsumoto's desk.

"Have you seen Matsumoto today!?" Hitsugaya spat out as he fell down on the couch.

"Ah…n-no T-taichou… I-I haven't s-seen Matsumoto-san t-today." She stuttered in fear of his famous temper, yet she had never seen him this pissed off before, not even when Matsumoto had spilled sake all over his paperwork and he had to redo them all.

"Fine you may go now." He said in a much calmer voice.

"But I still have some…" she started before she was cut off by an irate Hitsugaya.

"NOW!" He screamed while raising his reitsu so high that it started to suffocate her.

"H-hai!" She shouted in fear as she quickly ran out of his office, stumbling from is immense reitsu.

Hitsugaya sighed to himself and moaned slightly as he got up and dropped his head into his awaiting palms. He replayed the events from the summons he had received. He still couldn't believe it.

_Hitsugaya-Taichou from today on Rangiku Matsumoto vice-captain of the tenth division will be leaving your squad. She is to become the new captain of the third division In the place of Ichimaru Gin. Your new vice-captain shall be announced tomorrow unless you have anyone you recommend._

The words of general Yamamato still ran through his head…Matsumoto was gone and the only other time he would ever see her would be at the captains meetings…captain meetings. The words ran through his head for a while before his head shot up from his palms as he finally processed the information that Matsumoto his Matsumoto was now a captain.

He knew how hard the captain's test was and that it required a lot off skills to pass as well as having achieved bankai…bankai. He smiled and fell back against the couch as he finally realised that Matsumoto could have left when ever she wanted, but stuck with him anyway, but now it was to late he had ruined it and now it was over…for good.

"There's no way she will forgive. I don't even know if I want to be forgiven." Hitsugaya said to himself before lying down on the couch and taking a deep breath of her perfume that still lingered there.

Hitsugaya was on his way to yet another captains meeting yet this time he knew what it was going to be about. Today two important things would be bought to the other captain's attention. Firstly the announcement of his new vice-captain, then Matsumoto would be officially appointed as the new captain of the third division. Hitsugaya just knew that today was going to be a horrible day.

Hitsugaya was really pissed by the time he reached the captain's meeting, the whole way to the meeting everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. So it was only natural that he couldn't help but not pay attention to the boring rabbles of the old man.

'Where is she I know she is the new captain, so why isn't she here yet? And who's my new vice-captain and what is he blabbing on about now…fuck I'm sick of this shit were is she?'

While Hitsugaya was lost in thought he failed to notice that he was tapping his foot rather loudly and rather fast against the floor while raising his reitsu considerably high. 'She's still not here, where is she.' As Hitsugaya lifted his head to scan the room for Matsumoto he realised everyone was staring at him. He immediately suppressed his reitsu again and apologised to all of them before letting Yamamato continue his speech.

He continued listening to Yamamato and realised that what he was rambling on about was the appointment of both the new Captain of the third division and the vice-captain of the tenth. The door to the chambers opened slowly…too slowly for Hitsugaya's liking, he wanted to see her…no he needed to see her and make sure that she was fine. He never did realise how much he needed her until she was gone.

The light dimmed and there stood two figures in the door way. Both of them female. Hitsugaya blinked as he saw Matsumoto decked out in her captain's robe, she looked good and he released a sigh of relief as he saw her strode in with her usual care free attitude. His eyes were locked on her as she walked across the floor. He examined her more closely then the twelfth division examined new specimens. He took her in all of her from the smallest part of her to the biggest.

He was so lost in everything that was Matsumoto that he almost forgot about his new vice-captain. He quickly looked over at her and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi Shiro-kun" Hinamori said as she walked up to him and gave him a huge hug in front of all the other captains causing Hitsugaya to turn a bright shade of red.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya yelled while prying her off of him.

"I'm so happy to be your new fuku-taichou" Hinamori squealed as she took a hold of his arm and stood beside him.

Yamamato cleared his voice and continued speaking. He briefed them all on the growing amount of Adjuhas and Arrancar that had started showing up in the real world and how there was going to be a complete sweep in a few days. The rest of the conversation was lost to Hitsugaya as his gaze made its way to the person who was standing directly in front of him. He looked Matsumoto dead in the eyes, but she just closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. Hitsugaya wanted to say something but luckily stopped himself when he remembered where he was.

After the meeting Hitsugaya tried to follow Matsumoto, but when he saw the number three on her back as well as the stare she directed at him it reminded him so much of Ichimaru Gin that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shiro-kun!" Hinamori shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"I haven't seen you in sooo long Shiro-kun lets go get some melon." She said ecstatically while forcing him out of the meeting hall. He looked over his shoulder at Matsumoto one last time before she was gone.

Hitsugaya bit into the melon, he loved watermelon so much he could eat tons of the stuff and still want more, but today the watermelon reminded him of his ex-fuku-taichou and how she use to tease him when the juices would roll down his chin and how she would lick the juices if only to get a reaction out of him.

Those were the happier times now it would seem that she doesn't even want to look at him. He sighed and placed the melon down and looked at Hinamori as she finished up another piece of melon.

"What's wrong Shiro-kun you've barely even touched your melon." She said looking him straight in his eyes. Hitsugaya looked at her and saw tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Don't you want me as your fuku-taichou?" Hinamori asked as she gently sobs in his gentle embrace. This caught the young captain totally off guard, so he desperately tried to comfort her.

"It's not that, it's just…complicated." Hitsugaya said softly looking away from her.

"Is it because of Matsumoto-san?" Hinamori asked drying her tears away and looking at him.

"Well sort of…" Hitsugaya mumbled trying to stay away from the subject that was Matsumoto.

Hinamori's face lit up and she smiled broadly before speaking up, "No need to worry she suggested that I become your fuku-taichou."

Hinamori stood up placed a small kiss on Hitsugaya's cheek before dancing her way out of the office leaving the confused captain to ponder on what he had just heard.

"I need to have a discussion with Rangiku" Hitsugaya mumbled to himself as he got up and made his way to the third division.

**(At third division)**

Hitsugaya waited in Matsumoto's new office and had been waiting for almost over twenty minutes now.

'Where is she? Why is she late? Is she avoiding me? What must I do?' As Hitsugaya finished his train of thought the door opened and in walked a slightly intoxicated Matsumoto with her Vice-captain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou with what can I help you today?" Matsumoto half sang half slurred as she sat down at her desk.

"I need to discuss something with you…in private." Hitsugaya said in a very stern unattached voice.

"Kira your dismissed." Matsumoto said in a voice totally different to the one she had just heard a few moments ago.

When Kira was gone Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya and all he could see was hurt and anger.

Hitsugaya had no idea what to say now that he finally had the chance. He looked at her and was once again stunned by her beauty as the sun shined through the window giving her a heavenly glow about her.

"What is it you wish to discuss Hitsugaya-taichou" Matsumoto said in a calm and dangerous voice.

Hitsugaya thought for a few seconds before he spat something out as not to embarrass himself any further, "When did you achieve Bankai?"

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had expected something else to come from him. She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when Hitsugaya spoke up again.

"Why did you leave me Rangiku?" Hitsugaya said quickly as he looked away from her.

Matsumoto jumped out of her chair and faced away from the young captain and looked out the window before she replied, "How could you betray me like that."

Hitsugaya shot out of his chair so fast that it fell backwards and hit the ground with a loud thump, "That's not true, you must believe me…it all happ-"

"I don't care you betrayed me and that's all that matters!" Matsumoto shouted still looking out of the window and hiding the tears that were slowly sliding down her face.

Hitsugaya could hear the hurt in her voice and wanted to change everything that had happened and just go back, back to the way things were before. He moved closer to Matsumoto and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her back.

Matsumoto couldn't hold back any longer and started to weep audibly. The sound off her tears hitting the window sill was driving Hitsugaya mad, it was all his fault and he would do anything to make it up to her.

"I'm so sorry Matsumoto." He said softly rubbing his head gently against her back.

Matsumoto turned and looked at him his eyes threatening to lose the control he had over them and weep like how she had been doing for the last few days, "Sorry isn't going to take the pain away," she said as she looked at his sad eyes.

"I know…I'm so sorry Rangiku!" He shouted as the last of his barriers broke and tears started flowing freely from his eyes. The sight was too much for Matsumoto and she too let her emotions free and cried with her ex-captain. He looked up at her and she couldn't help but lower her head and kiss him gently, lovingly and with all the tender care a lover could give.

Hitsugaya's heart crumbled as he realised what this kiss meant…the end.

He kissed her back as they both continued to shed tears of love. They kissed gently and passionately lightly brushing there tongues together as they separated from one another.

Matsumoto rubbed a stray tear from his face and smiled gently she leaned in and whispered gently to him, "Please I beg of you leave me alone I can't take the pain you bring me…I really did love you." She finished her sentence with a soft kiss to Hitsugaya's lips and then shunpo'd out of her office leaving a broken man on all fours letting all his pent up emotions free from there confinements.

Hitsugaya was on his way to yet another captains meeting except now these meetings were the highlights of his day. He would finally get to see her. It had seemed the only reason he lived now was to see her, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually listened to the General, but he really didn't even care this was the only time he got to see her. She hadn't spoken a word to him since that day in her office, but even though it hurt he was happy he still got to see her and on the odd occasion she would even be kind enough to grace him with a smile.

Hitsugaya walked into the meeting room and smiled as his gaze fell on the gorgeous body of his ex-fuku-taichou. He looked at her and once again became lost in her beauty. He longed for her, but knew that he had one chance and he had used it already and messed up.

Hitsugaya still met up with Nanao as they did before that night. They had, had a serious discussion about the future of the child. They both confessed that even though they both have strong feelings for the other it wasn't love and might never be, but still nonetheless they where determined to give it a try and so far it seemed to be going fine.

The relationship they had was more of that of best friends and both were happy with the new arrangement. Hitsugaya had told her he was in love with Matsumoto and that he still watched her at captains meetings. Nanao actually found that sweet as she knew how the two of them felt about each other. They had gone through a lot together, captains and vice-captain to friends to hating one another to been lovers and now to this. She had told him that she still spoke with Matsumoto and how she was always asking about the child. This warmed Hitsugaya's heart as he believed that she still cared for him if only a little and even if only in this way.

Matsumoto winked at him and he realised that she had caught him staring at her, even now after all that had happened she managed to keep her bubbly playful personality; and that made him glad. Even if she never spoke to him she could still make him blush like a love sick teenager.

General Yamamato finished his speech and dismissed all of the captains except Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was confused as well as worried that he had been caught not paying attention during the meeting. He walked up to general Yamamato and waited for the old man to begin his lecture.

"Hitsugaya-taichou it has been brought to my attention that you have been acting rather out of character lately. Now I don't mean to interfere in your personal life, but if it is affecting your ability to fight it may cause problems for the up coming mission." Yamamato said.

"My job as a captain of the 13Gotei protection squads comes before anything that may happen in my private life. My ability to fight and think level headed on the battle field is the same if not better than it has been for awhile." Hitsugaya said calmly and calculated even though it was clearly a lie.

His battle abilities would never be the same without his beautiful fuku-taichou.

Yamamato raised an eyebrow before he dismissed Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya got back to his office and was surprised to see that Hinamori wasn't there. He saw a figure on his couch and it immediately reminded him of Matsumoto. He ran up to the couch expecting…no hoping to find Matsumoto, but was surprised to find Nanao sleeping peacefully.

He smiled a half sad half glad smile. He was sad to find someone other than Matsumoto on there couch, but was relieved it was Nanao. He looked at her sleeping form and couldn't place what this feeling towards her was that he felt.

He dropped to his knees next to her and took her in, she really was beautiful. He gently placed a finger on her forehead and ran it along the outline of her face till he reached the top of her jaw. He then moved it along her jaw until it reached her chin. He the gently moved it down her neck before finally stopping at the hollow of her neck. He circled it before running his finger up the length of her collarbone and then done her arm.

He felt her move under him and watched her hand grip tightly onto the arm of her robes. He slowly moved his hand and placed it over her stomach. She was so warm and it made him wonder if it was because of his child.

"Toshiro?" Nanao said as she looked at him through half closed eyes.

He looked back at her and gave a weak smile before rubbing her stomach gently.

"What will it be like?" He asked as he looked at her again.

Nanao smiled and pulled him on the couch and wrapped her arm around him pulling him into her before she whispered into his ear, "you will make a fine father and that's why we need to talk.

Hitsugaya sat in his desk idly looking around the room, he was bored so bored in fact that he had, had several daydreams, cleaned his office and even found Matsumoto's secret stash of sake (which was half empty).

This only reminded him of how much he actually missed Matsumoto and how he wished she where here with him. Hinamori was an excellent vice-captain but that was the problem, she kept finishing all the work leaving him with nothing to do. He got up and walked over to the sofa, as his mind raced through all the memories this couch held.

He shook his head slightly before heading to the door before giving the couch another glance, "What do I do?" Hitsugaya closed the door and started walking slowly in the opposite direction of his home.

Hitsugaya got home late that night and found Nanao cuddled up in bed. He sat down on his side of the bed and gently ran a hand through the loose strands of hair that hung above her face. Nanao stirred in her sleep and looked up at Hitsugaya through hazy eyes. She smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Hitsugaya undressed himself until he was only in his pants and then climbed into bed. He looked over at the woman that had been sharing this space with him over the last few days.

It came as a complete shock to Hitsugaya when she had recommended sleeping together. He almost couldn't believe his ears, but soon found out that he slept better with her by his side, no more was he plagued by nightmares of Matsumoto.

Somehow without either of them realising it there relationship was moving into a whole other direction than either of them had anticipated. They were plain and simple just comfortable with one another.

"Nanao?" Hitsugaya asked softly as he looked at her.

She slowly opened her eyes again and looked at him, "Hmmm…"

"You know I'm in love with Rangiku right," Hitsugaya said still watching her closely.

Nanao's eyes grew big for a second and then drifted half closed before she smiled gently at him and whispered, "I know"

"Then what do I feel for you?" He asked as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

She took his hand in her own and smiled again before answering, "Its love silly"

Hitsugaya looked at her with confusion written across his face and Nanao knew he didn't understand what she meant. He may have been the child prodigy, but that was exactly it child prodigy he couldn't honestly be expected to understand something as complicated as love at his age.

"You're in love with Rangiku, but you love me too. Is that how you feel?" Nanao asked as she gently rubbed his hand. Hitsugaya couldn't believe how well she understood him he knew he loved Matsumoto, but he couldn't quite make out how exactly he felt about Nanao. He felt safe, calm, and happy and loved when he was with her, but his heart didn't ache for her like it did for Matsumoto. Could what he feels for her also be love.

Nanao looked at him and could see he was still a bit confused so she moved forward and gently kissed him. Hitsugaya was shocked by this, this had been the first intimate thing the pair had done since that night and he was starting to become even more confused of his own feelings.

Nanao moved and wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back gentle as she whispered into his ear, "I just hope that one day you will love me like you love her."

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he finally figured out what she had been trying to tell him, he was confused because he was in love both women and didn't know how to handle it.

"Nanao…"

"Shhhh...lets go to sleep we can talk about it in the morning." Nanao said as she kissed him on the forehead and closed her eyes. Hitsugaya smiled and watched Nanao drift of into dreamland as he whispered in her ear, "I hope so too." He looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips before giving into the sleep that had been tugging on him since she had taken him into her warm embrace.

The next morning was complete havoc for Hitsugaya. He had no idea how this had happened, but he was currently lying on his back with his lips locked in a heated kiss. Nanao moaned loudly into his mouth as they continued violently make out. It was as if a spell had taken over the two. Hitsugaya had woken to the wonderful feeling of something soft. As he got a good look at his surroundings he found that his head was tightly pressed against Nanao's luscious mounds. He tried to pull away but Nanao just tightened her grip around his head and pulled him closer to her.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her face scrunch up slightly as he tried to free himself. He eased his protest and carefully raised a hand to her face where he gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek bone. Nanao lifted his head and kissed him passionately as her eyes slowly drifted open and then as if there primal instincts took over.

Hitsugaya pulled Nanao into a violent kiss his hands wasting no time in ravishing her beautiful mounds. He violently ripped her smooth white Yakama apart revealing her beautiful breasts before took her slowly hardening bud in his mouth. He gently flick tugged on her nipple before slowly messaging it with his warm wet tongue. Nanao moaned loudly from the ministrations he was giving her. Nanao pulled him up in to another kiss and that takes us back to where we were.

Hitsugaya looked down into Nanao's eyes and could clearly see the passion, care, lust and love she felt for him it made him feel guilty because he couldn't return her feelings in full. He kissed her again before totally removing her Yakama. He ran his eyes over her long lithe body taking everything from her smooth creamy skin to her beautiful belly button.

"Please make love to me Hitsugaya?" Nanao asked softly, gently placing soft kisses along his neck.

Hitsugaya cringed from the sound of her voice, he so badly wanted her, but he couldn't help but think that he was betraying Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya could feel Nanao's back arched into him, he couldn't hold back anymore he wanted her so bad…he needed her so bad. Nanao licked along his collarbone sending a shockwave of pleasure through his body and finally he through all caution to the wind and pulled Nanao up into a long deep kiss.

Nanao smiled into the kiss, contempt in the feeling that she had made him feel this way, as she felt his hard erection pressing through his loose pants and against her thigh. Nanao's hands made there way to his pants and slowly moved it down releasing his hard erection from there prison.

The pair passionately made love for what seemed hours of pleasure between the two. They had reached a new level in there relationship, one that felt better than either of them could have ever imagined.

Hitsugaya lay on his bed with his beautiful lover, panting heavily from the activities that had just taken place. Nanao looked up from her place on his chest and could see the scared look in his eyes.

"Are you alright…Shiro-kun" Nanao asked obviously concerned by his distance gaze.

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open at the nickname Nanao had used with him, it was the same one Matsumoto had used that same night his whole life changed.

Nanao sat up and looked at him feeling a little sad that he felt this way after they had joined in such an intimate way.

Hitsugaya looked at her and felt like he was going to be sick, he didn't find her revolting, he didn't feel bad for sleeping with her, and he felt sick with himself. Once again he had used her for his own selfish needs, he hated himself.

'Why does she care for me so much? I don't deserve her love; I don't deserve anyone's love.' Hitsugaya thought to himself as he looked away from Nanao.

"Look at me!" Nanao said rather loudly feeling hurt by his current actions.

"Why? Why do you care so much for me!?" Hitsugaya shouted back at her as he too sat up grabbing onto her arms and looking her dead in the eyes. Nanao was shocked by his outburst, but immediately figured out why he was acting so strange or rather because of whom.

Nanao's face softened as she looked at him and this only caused Hitsugaya to hate himself more.

"Simple…it's because I love you." Nanao said softly.

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore he fell forward into Nanao's arms silently weeping from all the emotions that were running through his body. Nanao smiled as she held him close she could tell why, she knew exactly why he was weeping and it almost broke her.

"I-I…I…I love you Nanao!" Hitsugaya shouted loudly while holding onto her. Nanao's heart almost burst on the spot, the words she had been waiting to hear from him and even though she never thought she would ever hear them here it was coming straight out of his mouth and she was completely…ecstatic.

She smiled and looked down at his weeping form before she spoke again, "But you love Rangiku as well."

Hitsugaya nodded into her chest as his weeping came to an end. Hitsugaya looked up at her through half lidded eyes and just as he was about to say something Nanao kissed him.

His eyes widened in shock as he realised that tears where running down her cheeks and Hitsugaya thought he had hurt another women he had fell in love with.

"I-I'm so happy" Nanao said as she hugged him tightly.

Hitsugaya was just about to reply when as sudden outburst pulled him from his train of thought.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! Where are you I-…" Hitsugaya's third seat had barged right into his room and stopped mid sentence as she caught the two in each others arms…naked. She stared wide eyed at the two completely at a loss for words as well as forgetting why she had come in the first place.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked as if nothing was wrong at all with the situation.

"Uh…um…I well…ah I was…ah sent to…um well ah…"

"Spit it out already!" Hitsugaya shouted in anger.

"Oh ah…sorry. Taichou all captains and vice-captains are to report to the sixth district for an emergency. There has been a huge hollow infestation and a report of the traitor Ichimaru Gin who was seen facing of against Captain Matsumoto," she said quickly as she tried to stop thinking of what she had just witnessed.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted loudly.

"Where was she last seen?" Nanao asked as she got up out of bed not even bothering to cover up her beautiful body.

"T-They where ah last seen heading in the direction of the seventh division forest."

"Good you're dismissed, I'm leaving you in control the squad." As he finished his sentence he noted that Nanao was handing him his Shinigami robes. He took them and looked at his third seat, giving her a dangerous stare.

She bowed and ran out of his apartment without even another word spoken.

"We need to hurry and meet up with Matsumoto," Nanao said as she did her hair.

Hitsugaya nodded and took her hand gently in his before they both disappeared.

They arrived at the demolished wastelands that where the seventh division and stared on in awe at the destruction that had taken place.

Hitsugaya felt a slight surge of rietsu that he was all too familiar with, "Matsumoto" he said lightly as he looked off in to the forest that was busy burning.

The two of them made there way through the burning maze and quickly found an unconscious Kira on the ground. They continued along until they came across a horrific sight. There before them stood one Ichimaru Gin with his usual sly grin in front of a bloody heavily breathing Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya screamed before releasing his bankai and charging at Ichimaru.

Ichimaru smiled wickedly as he saw the young captain charge towards himself. He easily dodged it and jumped out of the way.

"I see yo captain finally sho'd up Ran!" Gin shouted as he laughed slightly.

"Toshiro stay back!" Matsumoto shouted as she slowly got to her feet.

"Ah ain't this sweet, you wanna protect your ol' captain," Ichimaru said with a slight laugh as he watched Matsumoto struggle.

Hitsugaya ignored Matsumoto's protests and charged Gin at full force leaving a trail of sparkling white ice behind him. Gin immediately dodged and as charged straight for Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya stopped and turned his eyes widening as he saw gin's sword extend towards Matsumoto. He saw that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time so he did the only thing he could.

Nanao's eye grew wide as the scene in front of her unravelled. Ichimaru Gin ex-captain of the Gotei 13 laughing sickly as the new captain of the third division screamed as blood splashed over her torso.

Hitsugaya smiled as he looked up into the teary eyes of his ex-fuku-taichou. Ichimaru's sword retracted out of Hitsugaya's chest and back to its original form before Tousen appeared out of a tare in the sky and said something to him.

"Sorry Ran gotta go Aizen is waiting see ya next time." And with that he was gone leaving two weeping women by the side of a bloody young man.

Hitsugaya looked at the two crying women above him and gave a small smile, " I-I love…you b-both" was all he got out before his eyes closed never to re-open ever again.

Matsumoto and Nanao broke out in tears as they both cradled his lifeless body, they had both loved him so and now he was gone never to return again.

"Why have you left me! Why now when I carry your child!" Matsumoto shouted as she clutch desperately to his open robes and leaving Nanao wide-eyed.

**THE END**

**A/N: There you go it's done. I get that some of you hate me right about now, but don't worry I will right a story that is just a HitsuMatsu fanfic so just be patient.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter has being added because people complained that I rushed off the ending

**A/N: This chapter has being added because people complained that I rushed off the ending. Well honestly I did so I'm writing this to make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

The battle was over and the losses where great, but one hit everyone harder than the rest. The loss of the tenth division Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro had affected everyone badly. For some a comrade was lost, for others it was nothing more than the loss of yet another Captain. For many it was the loss of another friend, but for two it was the loss of the worse kind.

All had gathered at what would be the final resting place of Hitsugaya Toushiro. The cold breeze that blew past was accompanied by the slow fall of pure white snow. The white of the snow reminded everyone of the white haired Captain. Many wept freely, while others bowed their head in respect. Even Nanao allowed herself to shed a few tears for the man she had slowly come to love. The Commanding General made a short speech before allowing everyone to pay his or her respects to the deceased Captain.

Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake both attempted to a have a word with the newest Captain of the Gotei thirteen, Matsumoto Rangiku to comfort her in this dire moment in her life. But she simple smiled and thanked them for their concern before leaving them and returning to her silent mourning of her true love. Though she wasn't the only one she had not once since returning from the battlefield slept. Her nights where tormented by thoughts of her and her love and there last conversation. She could clearly remember every moment of it and it crushed her heart every time she did. Yet she could not escape from it no matter how much she wished she could. She looked at the finally resting place of her love and felt sadness like nothing else, but what hurt her most was the feeling of hatred she felt at this moment. Not only at the man that had taken her Toushiro away, but at herself as well for not being able to shed a single tear for him.

The day moved by slower than any of her life and like the hand on a clock ticks the people that had attended the funeral of Hitsugaya left. The comrades, friends and subordinates had all left and even the gracious snow that had blanketed Soul Society had stopped. But one person remained at the side of her Captain. Matsumoto still lost in the deep thought failed to even notice the raise of the moon and the cold night air that surrounded her. She looked up at the spotted sky and beautiful full moon before closing her eyes and falling forward. She looked at the ground in front of her and felt a strong sense of rage run through her body.

She shut her eyes tightly forcing the tears that wanted to suddenly flow from her eyes to stop. She screamed out loudly before lifting her hand and hitting the ground hard. She felt the pain of the blow flow through her as she continued her brutal beating of the white floor.

"I hate you! I hate you…Toushiro."

The words of anger and hate slowly turned into those of love and compassion.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Matsumoto!" came a stern voice from behind her a voice she could easily recognise from anywhere. Matsumoto turned to face the direction of the voice and was stunned to find her Captain, her Love and the Father of her child facing her.

"T-Toushiro?" Matsumoto said in complete disbelief from what she was witnessing.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya shouted loudly before moving even closer to her. "Now come on there's a ton of paperwork that needs to be done."

Matsumoto continued to stare at him as he stood before her, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed as he tapped his foot slowly on the ground. Matsumoto felt the same tears threaten to escape her eyes as she leapt at him and hugged him all the while shouting his name over and over again.

"I…I'm so glad you're alive…I love you so much. I never want to lose you again." Hitsugaya smiled warmly at her before retuning the hug she had given him. He held her tightly while gently rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"You know I could never leave you, I love you to much for that to happen."

Hitsugaya placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head slowly until they made eye contact. He lowered his head slowly and gently kissed her. His lips brushed lightly against hers before he deepened the kiss. There tongues met with love and compassion, gently moving with one another. The kiss was soft and passionate, yet it reminded her so much off the last time she had kissed him.

Hitsugaya pulled away from her, her eyes once again allowing the tears to flow. He slowly pulling her into himself and cradled her lovingly. Rubbing her back gently he whispered comforting words in her ear as he let her cry on his shoulder yet again.

"I…I'm just so tired. Toshiro…can't we stay like this…forever, just the two of us?" her voice was soft and weak, but Hitsugaya just cradled her, rocking her gently as he nodded slightly.

Matsumoto eyes grew heavy in the comfortable embrace Hitsugaya offered her. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be held in the arms of her loved one again.

"I love you…Shiro-kun."

"I love you too Matsumoto and I always will…. Goodbye."

Matsumoto mumbled into his chest the words he just spoke she repeated the words over and over in her head with a smile on her beautiful face. She repeated the sentence a second time a third time and finally after repeating it four times her smile disappeared and her eyes shot open.

She saw nothing, but white…white snow. She lifted herself up on her arms looking left, right, up and even down. He was gone. Matsumoto felt hundreds of different emotions run through her mind. Unable to control herself she started screaming louder and louder, over and over.

"Toushiro come back! Come back! Come back to me!" she screamed it until she couldn't scream anymore, until her voice had totally left her and she was left alone to cry in silence.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Nanao was walking silently to the final resting place of the man she had fallen for. She felt the sudden urge to be near him. She was barely a hundred meters away from his grave before she heard a painful scream. After the shock wore off Nanao started running in the direction of the scream. She was scared and worried; she knew that voice it belonged to Matsumoto.

She ran as fast as se could in the direction of the scream, the sounds of sobs could be heard more and more clearly the closer she got to the person she suspected. As she arrived at the scene of the she was shocked to find Matsumoto. The fact that the person in question was Matsumoto was not what shocked her, what shocked her was the state her best friend was in. Before her lay a broken fragment of what Matsumoto was, her cheerful bubbly self had vanished when she found out that the Hitsugaya had slept with Nanao, but this image hurt Nanao more than any of the rude comments Matsumoto had ever said to her. From Nanao's point of view she could swear Matsumoto was dead. Her body was almost completely covered in snow from the waist down and the rest of her body wasn't much different. Her hair was slightly covered by the white fluff that was snow as well as her shoulders and some of her back. Her hands where balled up in fists and in an instant Nanao noticed the redness of blood on her fist as well as the cold floor. If it wasn't for the slight movements of her back and shoulders and the soft cries coming from her Nanao wouldn't be sure if she was alive.

Had she stayed here all night?

That question ran through Nanao's mind for a second before it returned to problem at hand. Her best friend was lying on the cold floor crying. Nanao wanted to comfort her hold her and tell her that everything was alright, but could she. The last time the two had talked was the night of Hitsugaya's death and even then it had been awkward. Nanao didn't even know what to say, could she really tell her it would be okay, that everything would turn out just fine…would it?

"He's gone and he's never coming back!" the sudden harsh words from Matsumoto shocked Nanao for a second, but equally gave her the answer she was looking for. She didn't care if the two of them where not talking, arguing or whatever you want to call it, Matsumoto was her friend, her best friend,

Without anymore thought on the matter she grabbed Matsumoto and pulled her into a forced hug. Matsumoto opened her eyes from the sudden contact she didn't even know Nanao was there. She looked at her friend and was shocked, but that shock quickly turned to anger. She pushed with all her might, trying to pry Nanao of her. She screamed at the woman holding her, as she continued her fruitless efforts.

Nanao felt Matsumoto resist, she felt Matsumoto's fists hitting her, her screams for her to release her, but what kept her from letting go was the never ending tears that where falling on her chest.

Matsumoto felt Nanao's grip tighten and finally stopped her resistance. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore she just wanted to crawl up and die, maybe then she would be with her loved one again. Yes that's exactly what she needed to do kill herself or better yet Nanao could kill her right, she had taken everything away from her, why not this two.

Nanao watched as Matsumoto stopped resisting before looking up into her eyes. The look in Matsumoto eyes scared her. She felt a shiver run up her spine when Matsumoto suddenly started grinning; the grin reminded her of Ichimaru Gin.

"Nanao kill me!" the look in Matsumoto's eyes disturbed Nanao, but she found that she couldn't reply she was too shocked to respond.

"Please Nanao-chan, kill me send to Shiro-kun…please Nanao" her voice sounded desperate and Nanao found herself completely stunned, this was not Matsumoto speaking, Matsumoto would never say something like this no matter what the situation. Nanao replied with the only thing her mind could conjure up at the time.

"N-no."

It was one word, one word that Matsumoto didn't want to hear at that moment in time.

"Why NOT! You already took everything else from me why won't you take this! Huh why!?"

Matsumoto eyes had changed, no longer where they the eyes of a desperate person, but more that of a deranged person. Matsumoto's hands gripped at Nanao's clothing pulling her closer pleading Nanao to do it to end her life and to send her to her soul mate.

Nanao looked at her best friend in complete horror before raising her hand and slapping Matsumoto. Matsumoto head swung to the side in what seemed slow motion. The pair's eyes never once leaving the others, the sound of the slap still echoing through their minds.

"Get a hold of yourself Matsumoto! Have you no shame. To show such weakness in front of Toushiro…how dare you!?" Nanao's voice was firm and strong, exactly what Matsumoto needed at this exact moment in time.

Matsumoto suddenly coming to her senses was shocked by the words that had come out of her own mouth. She looked at the concerned look on Nanao's face before looking away.

"I'm…s-so sorry Nanao, I just miss him so much. I love him Nanao." The tone in Matsumoto's voice told Nanao that she had calmed down and was thinking more rationally.

"I love him too Matsumoto…I know you don't want to hear this, but…" Nanao paused as for a second before continuing, "I'm carrying his child within me and so are you and I will stick by you no matter what you say. Not only because you're my best friend, but **because** Toushiro loved you."

There was a long pause of silence as the two looked at one another taking in exactly what Nanao had just said. Finally after at least two minutes of staring at one another, Matsumoto finally spoke up, "He loved you too."

"Yes he did, but he's gone now and we're both going to give birth two his child and that way he will always be with him…forever." Nanao's voice sounding weak and anyone could easily tell she was on the edge of breaking down in tears, but she kept herself strong and composed. Never would she again cry in front of him, she knew Hitsugaya wouldn't want her to be sad, especially if he was the cause.

Matsumoto on the other had couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She had fallen in love with her captain and then lost him twice. The first time she lost him was because she was too stubborn to talk to him when she found out that Nanao was pregnant with his child. She felt such anger and hatred; he had betrayed her just like _he_ did. And now finally she had lost him for good, never would she get the chance to tell him how much she really loved him. She wanted a future with him, how she wanted to raise their child together and live happily till the day of their deaths.

"I hate him…I hate him so much!" Nanao was shocked by the words coming out of Matsumoto's mouth; she had not expected this sudden outburst.

"I hate you Gin! I swear I'll avenge you Shiro-kun no matter what it costs!" Matsumoto's head fell against Nanao's chest after her sudden outburst as she let the last of her tears fall for her deceased love.

Nanao cradled her best friend in her arms, gently rocking her as she stared at the tombstone of Hitsugaya Toushiro captain of the Tenth Division. She felt a strange sense of comfort when she pictured Hitsugaya smiling; one of those rare smiles that he always hides behind his serious face, to Nanao that must have been one of the things she loved most about him. And as long as she could hold onto that memory she would be fine.

Nanao looked at her best friend and wasn't surprised to find her sleeping peacefully in her lap, her hand clutching desperately to Nanao's robes. She smiled, 'Maybe she can find peace someday too.'

**(Somewhere in Soul Society)**

He looked down as he walked his bare feet stinging with every step he took. It was so cold, the whole mountain was covered in snow and ice, but somehow it didn't seem to bother him that much. 'A pair of shoes or a jacket wouldn't hurt though' he thought as continued his journey through the snowy mountain.

"Where am I? Hell who am I? Why don't I remember anything? I mean I know stuff like; I'm on a mountain, surrounded by snow, I'm cold, and I have a katana and that my feet are cold. I even know that I must've forgotten my name because I can't remember it or where I live or anything else of my life." The young mans eyebrows knitted he felt frustrated…no he was furious that was a better word, he was lost. And if that wasn't enough he didn't have any food.

"I'm so hungry. If I don't eat something soon I'll die of hunger."

The sentence had barely left his lips before a suddenly loud roar broke through the silent mountains, shocking the young man slightly. He turned slowly and once again came face to face with a horrible beast. The beast lunged its huge claw at the unsuspecting youth. The huge claw hit the ground with a loud crash, the white ground darkening as the colour of red blood covered it.

There was a loud screech from the unknown beast before it fell, both its legs flying in opposite directions before the young man landed behind it. The huge beast scream as it threw its bloody body at the white haired youth. The young man jumped in the air, huge wings of ice forming on his back before bringing his sword down on the monstrous beast. The beast wailed loudly as it disintegrated into the air.

"What are those things and why do they keep attacking me."

He sheathed his sword and continued his descent down the snowy mountain his mind deep in thought over the strange events that had occurred since he had awakened in this white hell.

**(Fourth Division)**

Matsumoto shot up in her bed, she was breathing heavily her body shook and her hair was matted to her forehead from sweat. She looked around and immediately noticed she wasn't in her own room. She slowly got up, but before she could leave the bed Captain Unohana walked in.

"Matsumoto-san you should rest, staying out in this cold weather isn't good for you or the baby." Her voice was calm and gentle yet commanding all at the same time and Matsumoto found herself obeying Unohana's silent command.

"Unohana-taichou? Why am I here?" Matsumoto asked a hint embarrassment to her voice.

"Nanao fuku-taichou said she found you covered in snow by Hitsugaya-taichou's grave. She was really worried about you, she said you passed out."

Matsumoto looked at her in shocked it all came rushing back; she had fallen asleep and had that dream the first real dream since his death. All her nights had been plagued by memories and nightmares of Hitsugaya's death, but there on that cold night by his grave she had her first peaceful dream since his death.

She smiled happily as the memory played trough her mind.

"Matsumoto-san I believe that you should stay another night for observation." Matsumoto nodded as she watched captain Unohana leave the room.

Matsumoto fell back onto her bed the smile on her face never leaving her face, she put her hand gently over her stomach and begun rubbing it gently as she thought about Hitsugaya and what joy it brought her to know that she would be giving birth to his child. She looked out the window at the beautiful white snow and for the first time in awhile felt at peace.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Matsumoto eyes flickered open she couldn't describe it she felt uneasy…even in sleep. She slowly got up and looked around, she was alone. She was slightly surprised she was sure she had felt something, something that frightened her. She put her hands on her stomach her eyes relaxing slightly, she sighed in relief once she was sure she was alone and safe.

"Sumin' wrong Ran-chan?" a deep voice suddenly said destroying the safety she had just felt.

Matsumoto froze, she knew that voice, and she knew it all to well. She lifted her head to look at the tall figure that had seemingly appeared out of the dark corner of the room. Her fears where confirmed.

"G-Gin" the name she had once said with love and compassion she now said in fear.

"Wat ya doing in here?" He asked softly, "Hope ya ain't sick or nothin'"

"H-How did you get in here?" Matsumoto asked stuttering slightly.

"Ahhh Ran-chan you know I would do anything to see ya" Matsumoto felt sick, the tone in which he spoke, his wicked smile and dark eyes scared her.

"What do want?" Matsumoto asked in a soft whisper, she didn't want anyone to hear her, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that interrupted him.

He moved even closer to her, bending over and taking a loose lock of her hair between his long fingers. He sat down next to her, playing gently with her hair, "Just wanted to see how ya and the baby are doing" he smirked evilly at her before gently placing his hand on her stomach.

Matsumoto felt a chill run up her spine, she didn't like this feeling, she didn't like him touching her there, and she didn't like him touching her at all.

"Don't touch me!" Matsumoto shouted as her defences crumbled under his touch, causing the tears she was fighting against to be set free. Matsumoto tried to force his hands away from her belly, but the more she struggled the harder he pressed.

Matsumoto felt a pain shoot through her abdomen. She looked at him, his eyes piercing her as he wiped the tears away with his free hand. His other hand slowly started caressing her stomach.

"Please Gin…don't hurt the baby." Matsumoto pleaded trying her best to protect the unborn child.

"You know I would never hurt our child Ran-chan." Matsumoto's eyes widen she knew what he was saying, he had always talked about wanting a child, but she had never been ready before. But now she was and if what she thought he was thinking was right she knew he wanted that child.

"That's not your child! Its Hitsugaya's child…it's the man I love's child." She felt a sudden surge of pride and courage as she spoke the words she meant with all her heart. She had loved Gin, she had loved him more than she loved almost anyone else, but with Hitsugaya it was different. She loved him so much she hated him. When she had found out Nanao was pregnant with his child, she felt such anger, hatred, betrayal, but above all she felt heartbroken. With Gin there was no hopes of a future, there where no dreams of happily ever after, but with Hitsugaya there where all those and more. She loved him…she truly loved him.

Matsumoto was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realise Ichimaru had stopped his gently caress of her abdomen. Suddenly realising that Gin had stopped his gentle caress she refocused on him.

As her eyes landed on his and once again she felt a terror like nothing else. Ichimaru Gin was angry and she could tell. His eyes that always held a playful glint where now set in a cruel death stare, his usual evil smirk was set in a angry frown, his teeth showing as he gritted them together. This look on his face, this glare he gave her, she had seen it before…once before. It had happened many years ago when they where kids, he had shown her this face before and the hundred plus men he slayed that night helped carve that face into her memory for the rest pf her life.

"G-Gin?" the words where forced, but she needed to calm him down, before he did something like that night. Her hand reached out towards his, but the second it made contact, his hand whipped back before coming back and slapping her. Matsumoto felt the back of his bony hand make contact with her soft cheek, the pain far worse than that of any wound she could ever remember getting.

Gin stood up and turned away from her for a second Matsumoto could have sworn she saw a tear in his eyes, but this was Ichimaru Gin, he did not cry.

"I'm sorry Ran-chan. Two days from now meet me…you know where." And with that sentence it was over, he was gone. Just as he had come he was gone.

**(Two days later.)**

"Matsumoto you have to tell the other captains!"

"No I will fight him alone…I swear I will avenge Toshiro."

"But…Ichimaru he's so strong I don't know if you can beat him." Nanao's voice was frantic, and Matsumoto could hear the worry behind her words.

"Don't you hate him Nanao; don't you hate him for taking Toushiro away?

"I…I love Toushiro just as much as you did, but I love you too and I don't want to lose you as well."

"Nanao I'm going and if you tell anyone where I am I'll never forgive you!"

"Let me go with you then if I'm with maybe…just maybe we'll win."

"No! I'll do this alone I'll never be able to face Toushiro if I don't kill Gin. Promise me you won't follow me."

"I-I can't…"

"Promise me!"

"I…I promise."

"Thank you Nanao." Matsumoto smiled sweetly at her before turning and staring out the window at the full moon.

Nanao watched her life long friend for a second before simply nodding. Matsumoto smiled and disappeared leaving Nanao alone in there lover's room.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, but I can't let you go alone. That is one promise I can't keep."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The sound of heavy breathing could be clearly heard amongst the sounds of crackling wood and burning land. The battle was hard and it was taking its toll on Matsumoto. She could feel the pain run through fight shoulder from the stab wound Gin had inflicted. She knew she wasn't strong enough to beat Gin, but she wanted…no needed to avenge Hitsugaya.

"Come with me Ran-chan, lets raise our child together." His voice sickened her.

"This is the child of only one man and that not you!"

She charged at him again attacking wildly. The more experienced fighter Gin easily dodged the on coming attacks with little to no effort at all.

"Why do you fight so hard for him?"

"Because I love him more than anything else in this world." Even though her voice was thick with anger and hate the love she felt for Hitsugaya could still be clearly heard.

Gin's face once again became serious, but this time Matsumoto was not scared like she was before now she was motivated to put an end to that face. Matsumoto jumped back and grinned at Ichimaru, a grin that could even rival his.

"_**Bankai!"**_

The ash that surrounded her started swirling around her body, faster and faster turning darker shades of red until the shear heat generated from the burning ash charred the beautiful land around them.

Gin smirked not frightened in the least by her swords final form. His smirk disappeared as a hot blade of fire came down on him. He barely dodged the attack and the shallow cut on his chest proved it. He looked at the large ash sword and then back at the flaming ash tornado that surrounded Matsumoto, she was still inside the tornado.

Gin jumped back and pointed his finger at Matsumoto. "_byakurai"(white lighting) _the bolt of white lighting left his finger and flew directly at the flaming tornado around Matsumoto's body, but just over a meter away from the tornado the bolt of destructive power dissapeared.

Gin frowned, but before he could even think of his next move four more blades of fire submerged from the flaming tornado and flew in the direction of Ichimaru Gin. He knocked them back with as much force as he could, but the swords just came again and again striking and slashing over and over again. Gin was so focused on the relentless attacks that he didn't even notice the wave of molting ash that flew in his direction.

With each flick of her wrist Matsumoto attacked again and again, she would defeat him no matter the cost. She sent more of her defensive armor of ash out to attack him, she would defeat him. She could see him through the fiery wall of ash fending of her attacks, he hadn't even released his bankai yet, but somehow he was still managing to survive against her attacks. _"_Is the gap between us so big?"

Matsumoto extended her right arm, causing all the spiralling ash to rush forward towards Gin leaving her exposed and vanurable.

Gin watched the tidal wave of ash rush towards his body, having no where to run and no way to escape he braced himself for the coming attack. The wave of molting flaming ash ran crashed down on his body, turning everthing within the vacinity to smoultering lava.

Matsumoto smirked as the flames exploded around his body. She had done it, she had beaten him and finally avenged Hitsugaya.

The huge flames slowly burnt down and Matsumoto could see the slouched shadow of Ichimaru Gin between the flames. She smirked he wasn't moving, his clothes where burnt behind him and the thick smell blood was being caried through the air.

"Shoot hm dead, Shinsou!"

The sharp edge of Gin's sword pierced her stomach ending there fight with just that one blow. Matsumoto stared in horror at her bleeding belly her mind rushing immedaitely to the safety of her innocent child. The blood wouldn't stop her, her sword had returned to it's original form and the flames that had engulofed Ichimaru's body dissapated.

The fight was over and the demon know as Ichimaru Gin former captain of the third division had won, she had failed. He slowly made his way towards her, his slighty burned body smoking from the intense heat. He stopped right in front of the badly injured Matsumoto.

Matsumoto looked up at Gin with worry in her eyes, she didn't want him to hurt the baby. His sword raised painfully slow, Matsumoto's eyes following it every inch of the way until it reached it's peek and came crashing down.

Realisation finally hit her it was over there was nothing she could do now.

"_sōren sōkatsui"(Twin lotus Blue fire crash down)_ the pair of blue flames hit Gin on the side making him stumble slightlyback, the sword missing Matsumoto and penetrating the hard earth.

Matsumoto looked to the side and saw Nanaofacing he with her arms extended the high density spirit energy still spirling around her palms.

"Nanao?" Matsumoto could.n't believe it she hadn't expected Nanao to come, she had never in all her time spent with her best friend seen Nanao break a promise, but here she was, not only did she break her promise, but she was putting her own life on the line.

Within seconds Nanao was next to Matsumoto, her hands immedaitely releasing her spirit energy over the wound. Her hands glowed with a light shade of green as they quickly worked to heal the wound to her abdomen.

"Thank you Nanao." The sentence was simple, but meant more to th two of them than any other coversatin the pair had, had since that night.

A sudden burst in spirit energy alerted the two of the threat that had yet to be silenced. Nanao barely even had enough time to brace herself before the kick of Ichimaru Gin connected with her right arms, sending her flying away from the still very wounded Matsumoto.

Matsumoto watched in horror as her life long friend lay lifelessly on the ground, she knew that she was alive, but knew that a kick from Gin could do some seroius damage.

"Now that she out of our way, it's just the two of us, lets finish our business."

Matsumoto could still feal the pain of the wound he had given her running through her body, but she needed to fight she had to fight. Matsumoto slowly made her way to her feet the blood flowing from her abdomen had stopped and her spirit energy was once again stable.

"Lets not fight ran-chan." Gin's voice was mocking her attempts to fight back, but she wouldn't back down not now, not with everything that was on the line.

She charged at Gin will all the strength she could muster, her sword ready, her will set and her resolve back she would win. Attack after attack, blow after blow, the battle was fierce. As the two exchanged strikes, the battle was brought one step closer to the end, until final with a quick flick of the risk…he disarmed her.

Matsumoto couldn't fight anymore her strength had run out she ad fought as best she could, but that wasn't enough not in this world. Gin approached once again his face set, his eyes ready, this was the end he would not hesitate, he would not faulter, he would do what he had to and not think twice about it.

Everything around her slowed down the sounds of burning land and wood, the silent violent wind was no more and even the desperate screams of Nanao had faded, there was nothing, but complete silence and harmony. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the final strike, but it never came. Instead her senses returned, the smell of blood, the screams of her best friend the pain it had all return along with the rigid cold that followed.

Matsumoto opened her eyes and found a wonderland.The burnt black earth was now sparkling blue, the huge flames where now gaint spikes of ice and the enemy…her enemy was blocked from her view from a pair of gaint ice wings. Wings she had seen to many times to forget. The wings of her taichou, the wings that had protected her time and time again, the wings of the man she had fought countless battles with and above all the wings of the man she loved more than life itself.

The young man before her turned to face her and her heart stopped, it was him.

"Toushiro!" her voice revealed both the relief and the happiness she fealt. A lone tear ran down her cheek from the unbelievable joy she felt at this moment, but even now with him in front of her, her mind was filled with confusion.

"H-how is this…possible?" Nanao stole the words right out of Matsumoto's head.

How? Why? Was it really him? Wasn't he dead?

All these questions ran through the pair minds, but above all they where completely overwhelmed by his sudden appearance.

"Well well ain't this a surprise, I never thought ya'd find ya way back here so fast, it seems Aizen-sama has a few kinks to work out, well I've got things to do…see ya soon Ran-chan."

"What? Wait you bastard where are you going!?" her doesn't answer instead he gives her that foxy grin he's so famous for. And just like the battles over. Ichimaru Gin is gone and in his place Hitsugaya Toushiro, former captain of the tenth division believed to have died in combat is back and alive

Matsumoto stares at the spot where Gin had just stood, her heart racing, the loud thumping of her heart echoing in her ears. Slowly there eyes met her blue ones meeting his turquoise ones, and it hit her it was definetly him.

She loved those eyes.

"Toushiro you're alive I-I can't believe it's really you." She couldn't control herself anymore. Her voice is shaky and the tears that stain her cheeks show in full her happiness of his return. She looks up at him smiling, even Nanao can't control the emotions she feels, but the reunion is short lived and terror strikes the two women once again. One sentence was all it took to shatter the happiness the pair felt as they hed the man they loved in there arms.

"Who are you?"

**(Fourth Division)**

"It seems he's forgotten everything about his life as a captain of the Gotei 13 as well as most of his life before joining. He also has no idea who any of us are or even who he is himself. At the moment he seems really defensive and most probarly doesn't trust any of us. I hate to say this, but I think it's better if the both of you leave him be for the time being."

Nanao and Matsumoto both looked at Unohana with slight shock in their eyes, neither of them wanted to believe what they where hearing. They had just got him back and now lost him again.

"Will he ever remember?" Nanao asked with a slight hint of hope in her voice.

"Right now I'm not sure, but I'll be giving my full report at the captains meeting tommorrow morning. Goodnight." Unohana turned and left the two women t their thoughts.

"Matsumoto are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Captain-Unohana took care of my wounds so I'll be fine…thank you Nanao-chan."

The two went their own way each heading to there own homes, both thinnking about the same man.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Please Unohana-taichou tell us what you've learnt from you examination of the young captain" the old scratchy firm voice of the general commander tore through the room, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"From all the evidence I have gathered, the conclusion I have come up with is a posion." The room quited down everyone was confused, what kind of posion could erase someone's memory.

"I have got the expert advice from Captain Soi Fong and we have both come to the conclusion that this is an experimental drug created by Aizen. The exact purpose of the drug is still undetermined, but we assume it has something to do with destroying the whole brain of any person."

The room went silent, this was too much even for someone as sinister as Aizen, the complete annilation of a persons mind…was too far.

"We will have to create a cure immedaitely" came the sicking voice of the twelth division captain.

"Impossible. I have already attempted to construct a cure, but there is no evidence of the posion left within Captain Hitsugaya's body, so unless we can find the posion that had been used there is no way of making a cure." Soi Fong answered.

"That's all good and well, but If Hitsugaya taichou is alive what did we bury?" came the voice of thirteenth division captain Ukitake. Everyone went quiet they hadn't even thought of that.

"I have already ordered my vice captain to dig up the coffin of Hitsugaya-taichou. Inside the coffin was what would appear to be a shard of Aizen Sousuke's sword." Everyone gave there full attntiion after this bit of information was shared. Azien had tricked all of Soul society fr the second time, but now thecost was the youngest of the captains Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"What will happen to Toushiro?" her voice was soft and barely above a whisper, but every last Captain heard her words.

There was silence again as they all awaited the commanding generals words.

"He will immedaitely be put into the Gotei Thirteen in his previous position as Captain of the tenth division." The voice of the General commander spoke with authority and everyone seemed to agree, every except Matsumoto.

"I don't agree with that, he's been injured and doesn't remember anything about the Gotei thirteen!" she tried to hide the emotion in her voice, but everyone picked up on it, including the general commander.

"Matsumoto-taichou don't let your emotions get in the way of you duty as one of the captains of the Gotei thirteen."

"I agree with her. I think it would be best to place Hitsugaya under the care of one of the other squads until he has learnt the basics of running a division." Came the voice of Ukitake.

Everyone's eyes where on the general commander. He was silent and then finally he said, "Fine, Hitsugaya will be put into the care of his former fuku-taichou, until he has learnt the basics of running a division. He will then immediately be placed in the position of captain of the tenth division. That's ends this meeting."

Everyone bowed and then left to return to there respectful divisions.

"If you need any help please don't hesutate to ask Matsumoto-san."

"Thank you Ukitake-san, but I learnt from him now it's my turn to teach him as much as I can." Matsumoto bowed and made her way to him…to her captain.

**(Two years later)**

"Sorry I'm late Rangiku. I had some work to catch up on and it took a little longer than I thought."

"You shouldn't work so hard Nanao-chan, you're a mother now." A small giggle escaped her lips as she said tose words.

"Not everyone slacks as much as you do Matsumoto!" came a stern voice from behind Matsumoto.

'Shiro-kun, that's mean. I'm a captain now, I've got responsibilities and duties and run a whole division."

"Only with the help of your fuku-taichou." Hitsugaya said as he sat down next her.

"I think I saw him passed out in the office on my way here." Nanao said as she picked handed Hitsugaya a small grey haired child.

"Sephiroth has been missing his daddy." Nanao added as she placed her son in his fathers hands. Hitsugaya smiled as he held his son in his hands, but when he looked at Matsumoto his smile grew even better. Matsumoto handed him a silver haired blue eyed little girl as well as a snowy white haired, green eyed girl. The white haired captain held his two twin girls in his arms as his grey haired son lay in his lap.

There lives had changed so much over the last year and all for the best.

It had all started around the time Nanao went into labour. Hitsugaya had finished his training under Matsumoto and was now officially the captain of the tenth division. During his training under Matsumoto they had become good friends, but when he met Nanao for the first time they immedaitely became good friends.

They had grown closer and closer during the two girls pregnancy and even though he couldn't understand it he had told the two women that he felt a certain urge to be with them during that time. Both women couldn't believe it, but they where equally overjoyed by his words.

After that the three of them had all moved in together. The day that Nanao went into labour, everything changed. Hitsugaya started getting short flashbacks of his time as a captain and by the time Matsumoto went into labour three days later he had almost remembered everything. Two months after the birth of his three beautiful children he had remember everthing of his past and at first even though things where strange in the beginning the three had come to terms with what had happened and moved on. They had all contiued to live together and life had seemed to work out perfectly for the three.

The whole of Soul Society was shocked when they heard that Hitsugaya was the father of not just Matsumoto's child, but of Nanao's child as well. Even the general commander was speechless when Hitsugaya announced that he would be marring both Matsumoto and Nanao. They had married a week later, due to Matsumoto. She thought that it would be best to get married as soon as possible. It had been the biggest scandel in Soul Society since Byakuya's marriage to Hisana.

But that was all in the past right now everything was perfect and that was all that mattered.

"I love you Shiro-kun" Matsumoto said suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen over the family. Hitsugaya visibly tensed, but turned and smiled at Matsumoto.

"I love you too Rangiku." He looked up at Nanao and smiled befre saying, "I love you too Nanao." Her face went blood red by his statement, she still felt shy when they expressed affection in the public.

"I-I love you too Toushiro."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya broke out into a light giggle as Nanao shouted at them for making fun at her.

There life was perfect.

The End

A/N: Well there you go. I hope that ending is better. It seems that a lot of your very happy with the actual ending so I added this.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

.


End file.
